Poker Faces
by Maria14
Summary: She hates change. He stays the same. She’s lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He’d never tell. It’s completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… LL. Some parts are rated M
1. Magic Number

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter One: Magic Number **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary: She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N: This isn't really like any other story I've written before. I suppose it's a little bit like Kiss with Open Eyes. It's more like that, than any other story of mine, but it's also a little different. It's hard to explain, so you'll just have to read. **

**This story is rated M for a reason. It's mostly just for caution. Some chapters will be clean for the most part, others won't be.**

**It takes place in the very beginning of season one.**

* * *

Max Medina is a nice guy. He really is. He's smart, he uses a lot of big words without breaking a sweat, he's attractive, he doesn't wipe his nose on his sleeve, and he likes Rory.

She likes his company. She really does. He laughs at her jokes, he understands some of them, he makes her laugh, and he can keep up with her for the most part.

So, why wouldn't she want to go out with him?

It's just too complicated. There are so many bad things about this relationship; she isn't sure where to begin.

He's Rory teacher, and dating Rory's teacher could be bad. It could be very bad. She has always wanted to keep her Rory life and her dating life completely separate, and dating Rory's teacher would make the two worlds collide in a completely hideous car crash. What if something happened, and they broke up? Rory would be in a horrible position. Not to mention, how awkward a parent teacher conference would be.

When it comes to her dating life, she's always made sure it would never affect Rory. Dating Rory's teacher would most definitely affect her, and maybe in a not so good way.

Dating Max Medina was just not a good idea.

Then, there was Luke.

She knows that dating Luke would affect Rory, too. They eat there every single day. He feeds them. He fixes their sink. He tries to make them eat healthy. Dating Luke would definitely affect Rory.

It's weird, though. When she thinks about dating Luke, she doesn't exactly think about having the dinner and a movie type of thing with him. Dinner and a movie things are usually for people trying to get to know each other. She already knows Luke. Luke already knows her. He fixes her medicine cabinet, for God's sake. They definitely know each other. They don't really need the dinner and a movie thing.

She's not exactly sure what to expect from dating Luke. She wonders what dating Luke is like. She can't really imagine it at all. All she can think about was how amazingly great he looked the other night.

_Behold, the healing powers of a bath. _

It must have been one seriously powerful bath, because he looked good. He looked really good.

It's been a pretty long time, longer than she'd like to admit. She knows she could do it with Max, but that would come with way too much baggage. Doing it with Max would lead to change, and Lorelai Gilmore does not like change.

Then, of course there's the man that came all the way to her Inn to ask her out. Don't get her wrong, she considered it. She really did. She almost agreed to have a little pre-China fling with him, despite the fact that he's a Chilton Dad. _That_ is how long it's been.

Way, way, way too long.

She doesn't really like dating, though. Sure, in the beginning it's sweet. Everything the other person says is funny. Every time they leave a message on your machine, you listen to it more than once. When they touch you, you get butterflies. Yeah, it's sweet, but it just wasn't really her thing.

Dating was just another way to screw up. It was just another way to disappoint. It was another way to fail. It was another way things could change. There was no guarantee with dating, and she liked to have guarantees.

It's not like she wants to go crash a strip club, or pick up some guys at a bar and have a hot one night stand, complete with martinis, magnums, and probably countless STDS. That's not what she wants. She just wants to have sex. Sex without any attachments, without change. Sex that didn't affect Rory. Sex that didn't affect the parent-teacher relationship she was supposed to have with Rory's educators.

It's not that late, but most of Stars Hollow has gone to bed. The lights are still on at Luke's, and she sees him wiping down a table in the corner. She walks in, and he turns to look at her.

"Suddenly become illiterate?" He grunted, towards her. "We're closed."

"The door was unlocked… the light was on… You were standing right there." She shrugged, as she threw her purse on a stool.

"We're closed." He said, as he began to close the blinds.

"The coffee maker's still on. You don't look busy." She told him.

He flicked the switch off. "Nooo…" She pleaded.

He rolled his eyes, and flicked it back on, just like she knew he would. "Yay." She said, clapping her hands together.

"Are you going to make me get my own coffee?" She asked.

"Looks like it." He grunted, staring at her from his position beside the coffee maker.

She got up, and stood beside him as she poured her coffee. God, she was way too close to him, and it's been way too long.

Maybe she was still a little buzzed from the three martini's she had at Friday night dinner, or maybe she was just really desperate, or maybe she just saw a trace of Luke's muscles under his shirt. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your magic number?" She asked, with a mischievous grin.

"My what?"

"Your magic number." She said, loving how uncomfortable he looked. "C'mon, just tell me. I'll tell you mine."

"I don't want to know yours." He told her.

"Well I want to know yours." She told him.

He sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this. "3." He told her.

"4." She told him. "I win."

"Really? 4?" He asked.

"What, you thought it'd be higher?" She asked, slightly offended.

"No… No, I just… I just- I don't know. 4. Wow." He said, his cheeks beginning to turn red.

"So… anyone I know?" She asked, again with that smile of hers.

"Jeez."

She giggled, and went back to stirring her coffee, and then taking a sip. "Really, who are they? I'm dying to know." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. He didn't want to tell. She knew he would.

"C'mon. I won't tell."

"Just some old girlfriends. No one you know." He answered.

"If I don't know them, then why so hesitant to tell me?" She asked him.

"Why do you care?" He growled.

"I don't. I just love how red your face is getting." She told him, taking another sip.

He blushed again, and looked at the floor, while running his fingers through his hair. She giggled.

After a few minutes, she spoke up again. "Hey Luke?"

"What?"

"How longs it been?" She asked him as she stirred her coffee. He looked up at her, without a fight, answered simply.

"A while." He said, with a small sigh.

"Me too." She sighed. "Way too long." She said, putting her coffee down.

"What about that Chilton dad?" He asked her.

"I think he's in China." She said, sighing.

"And the teacher?" He asked.

"You know about Max?" She asked, surprised.

"_Everyone_ knows about Max." He said, pointing a finger at her.

"Right… I forgot I live in a freaking Tabloid." She said, inching closer to him a little. "I don't know what's happening with me and Max." She told him, still inching closer. She knew it could be a bad idea, but it had been too long, and he looked really hot right now. And it had been a while for him, too. Maybe they could just have one, little, innocent night? Maybe nothing would change.

"Yeah…" He told her as he reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind her ears, and she smiled at him.

Neither of them were exactly sure how this had even happened in the first place, but they both knew what was going to happen.

"Will this change things?" She asked him, as he pushed more hair away from her face.

"Not unless we let it." He answered simply, staring straight into her hair.

"I don't want things to be weird with us later." She told him, honestly.

"Then don't make it weird." He told her.

"I don't know if I can help it." She admitted.

"You can." He said, brushing her arm.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"What about me?"

"You don't think it will change things?" She asked him.

"Not unless we let it." He repeated.

"Nothing can change." She stated, making sure they were clear.

"I don't change." He told her. She looked up at him, as her hands fell to his waist. "You know that."

"But that's what I like about you." She told him. "I hate change. I like that you don't."

"Some change can be OK." He shrugged.

"Everything stays the same?" She asked, just to clarify, as her face inched closer to his.

"Yeah. The same." He practically whispers.

"Promise?" She asked, inching even closer to her.

"Promise." He told her, before he kissed her.

As soon as their mouths touched, their hands roamed, and clothes began to fall to the floor. Lorelai pushed his flannel shirt off his shoulders. She pulled up his t-shirt, and he raised his arms, so she could take it off. His thumb was rubbing circles on her waist, as she took off his belt.

"Up." He grunted, as he pulled on her shirt. She lifted her arms and soon her shirt was on the floor.

"And nobody can know." She told him, almost out of breath, as his hands roamed up and down her back.

"Because I was planning on telling Miss Pattie at my dance lesson, tomorrow?" He asked, sarcastically.

She smiled at him. "Just checking." She told him, a little breathier than normal.

"I know." He said, as he kissed her neck.

"Mmmmm… It's just… I don't want Rory to know… God… this can't affect her." She told him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Please don't talk about Rory." He begged her.

"OK." She agreed, before grabbing his face, and kissing him again. She began unbuttoning his jeans, as he unhooked her bra.

"I'm not going to say anything. " He repeated.

"I know… Just… had to say it… make sure." She said, in between a few kisses.

"Mhm." He mumbled, against her mouth.

"And if either of us start seeing someone…" She began, but was interrupted by more kissing. "We have to stop." She finished him. "I don't want to be the next Days of Our Lives."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I don't date." He told her, and she wasn't really sure what he meant.

"What?"

"Aren't you already seeing someone?" He asked, confusing her a little.

"Not officially." She told him.

"Ah." He said, before his pants fell to his knees.

"We haven't been on a date yet… We just… I don't know…" Lorelai explained.

"Why?" He asked her, confusing her.

"Why what?" She asked, busily undressing him.

"Why haven't you been on a date with him yet? I thought you liked him. You and Sookie were going on about him the other day." He asked her.

"I don't know." She said, looking at him like he was crazy. Here she was trying to fuck him senseless, and he wanted to know about her not so existent love life? What's he on?

"If you like him, then just… go out with him… give it a try. What's stopping you? Just do it… go for it."

"Do the Nike people know about you?" S he asked, with a grin on her face.

He pulled away for a second, and she looked up, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "No, look… if he's right… if you think he has a chance of being right… just…"

"Go for it, I know." She said.

"Well, why not?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She shrugged, wanting this conversation to be over.

"Don't not do it because of me, OK? Make sure you don't do it because of me. I give you coffee. I feed you. We're friends. I don't date. I just don't." He said, making it all very clear, as he pulled her back towards him, and she stepped out of her jeans.

"Luke, I know… I'm still not sure if I want to go out with him." She said. "He's Rory's teacher." She said, running her hand up and down his chest.

"Don't-"

"I know." She said, pulling him into a kiss again.

She reached her hand inside his boxers, and felt him. He moaned against her neck, and she giggled a little. "I can't imagine you doing the whole dating thing… dinner, movie… champagne, tie… Nope, can't see it." She said, as she played around with him.

"Good." He told her, beginning to guide her against the wall, in between two windows.

"Alright… but, do you even own a tie? Or a suit? Oh God, Luke in a suit!"

"Jeez." He said, pushing her against the wall.

* * *

"So, I'm thinking that it hasn't been so long for you." She told him, as she picked up her shirt from the floor.

He laughed, and found his own shirt. "A while." He said.

"What, like… a week? Two weeks?" She asked, turning it right side in. "Cuz I gotta tell you, buddy, it didn't seem like it had been more than that."

"I don't know… a while." He repeated, a small smile playing at his lips.

"I thought that once I got it out of my system, I'd be OK, you know… but yeah… I don't think it's out of my system. I think it might be staying there a while… hibernating, starting a family, maybe adopting a little girl from China and buying a white minivan."

"What?" He asked her.

"Forget it." She laughed. "I'm just going to bed a very happy woman tonight." She told him.

"What happened to nothing changes?" He said, putting his own shirt on.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Chill out, Burger Boy. I'm not asking you to marry me or have my babies, or anything… I'm just saying… that was… good… very, very good." She told him. "I'm not picking out the wedding china just yet."

He laughed, as he buttoned up his flannel.

"Oh, c'mon… Are you telling me that you've had better?" She asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say anything." He told her walking back towards the counter, in that way that drove her crazy.

"Admit it, that was the best sex you've had in your life." She said, following him.

"Eh, maybe." He told her, hiding the smile on his face.

"Maybe? Luke, just admit it." She told him.

"Fine, whatever… You're the best." He told her, in that way that drove her insane. But she caught on and smiled. She grabbed his face, and kissed him hard.

His hands fell on her hips, and he pulled her a little closer. She wasn't sure what it was, but the second his hands touched her, she got this feeling. She wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't bad, not at all. Their tongues clashed until they ran out of breath, and pulled away.

"I better get home." She said, trying to catch her breath, once they pulled apart.

"Yeah." He nodded, still trying to catch his own breath.

"Hey, now when someone asks you your magic number, you can say 4." She told him, gathering her purse.

"Who else would ask me that besides you?"

"You never know." She told him, with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Nothing changes?" She asked, again, just to make sure. You can never be too careful.

"Nothing changes." He told her, gesturing towards the diner, covered in his father's old hardware stuff.

"Bye Luke." She said with a smile.

"Bye Lorelai." He replied, with a smile of his own.

She closed the door behind her, causing the door to make that familiar ringing sound. Nothing had changed. Sure, now they were having secret sex.

But, hey, not all change is bad.

* * *

**There we go, chapter 1. **

**The chapters in this story may be shorter than my other stories. Just letting you all know. I'm still not sure yet. But hey, this was 6 pages. That's longer than most other stories. **

**Anyways… For the people that wanted my other stories… This one won out by just a few votes. I will eventually write the other two, so don't worry. **

**And also… some chapters will have more of the sex in it, and it won't just like cut off like it did in this chapter… It just didn't really work here. It's hard to explain, really, but trust me, it just didn't. **

**Next Chapter: **

**Lock Up:** A mid-morning lull at the diner and Kirk has the chicken pox. What is Luke going to do? Or should we say, who?

**Please review.** Tell me if you want more. Tell me anything.


	2. Nooner

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Two: Lock Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary: She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys.

* * *

**

"OK, so the man who invented Double Stuff Oreos is genius." Lorelai announced, as she walked into the very empty diner.

"Oh yeah, brilliant." Luke told her, sarcastically.

"So, I see that business here is booming." She said, taking a seat at the counter.

"Mid-morning lull." He said with a shrug.

"Where's Kirk?" She asked him, playfully.

"Chicken pox." He answers, seriously, causing a giggle from her.

"Coffee please." She said, with a smile.

"That crap is going to kill you someday." He told her, handing her a cup and beginning to fill the glass.

"You say that, but then give it to me anyway." She said, as if she had just made a discovery.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get the hint." He told her, saracastically.

She shrugged, and took a sip of her coffee. After a moment of silence, she looked up at him. He was standing there, right in front of her, leaning against the counter opposite from him, with his arms folded. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking the same thing she had been thinking for the past four days. It was same thing she had been thinking about non-stop since the night they started all of this.

It's weird. She had gone months without having sex, and for the most part, she had gotten through it. Then, she had sex with Luke once, and now she's not sure if she could get through a week without it.

Maybe it's one of those, you don't know what you're missing, things. Maybe.

Or maybe it was just Luke.

She didn't even really remember that night very well. It had all happened very fast. Plus, there were those 3 martinis she had earlier that made her memory a little fuzzy. All she remembered was that Luke was an amazing kisser, and it was the best sex she had ever had.

She smiled at him, and titled her head, gesturing towards the curtain that led to the storage room.

He threw his rag on the counter, and led the way.

"Hey." She called, and he turned around.

"Lock the door." She told him.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want Kirk or Taylor to walk in… You know that would definitely happen to us." She told him.

He grunted and went to lock the door, while she went behind the curtain and into the storage room. She tapped her foot on the hardwood floor, while she waited for him.

As soon as he was behind the curtain, she was kissing him, and his hands were at her waist.

There was something about his hands. They were just… Luke. They were gentle, and soft, and just… Luke. She wasn't sure how else to describe it, all she knew was that she liked it. And God, where did he learn how to kiss like that?

She'd never admit it to anyone, but she had imagined kissing Luke once or twice in her life. Well… maybe more than once or twice, but she had never imagined it'd be this good.

"Tell me again why we didn't do this before?" She asked, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Why did he have so many goddamn buttons?

"We're stupid." He answered, playing with jeans zipper.

"That we are." She agreed, pushing his flannel off his shoulders. "So how much time do you think we have?" She asked.

"How long will this take?" He asked, almost jokingly, unbuttoning her pants.

"I just want to know when this mid-morning lull is over." She told him, practically breathless.

"We have time." He answered, watching her slide her jeans down her legs. God, did she have nice legs. Before he could admire them longer, she was back in his face, kissing him, and he was kissing her back.

Kissing Lorelai Gilmore was even better than he imagined. It wasn't like he stayed up at night, imagining how she kissed. He had deliveries in the morning, he didn't have time for stuff like that. He just thought about it every so often, randomly. And it was only once or twice… or maybe a few more times than that. He'd never admit to it.

"Luke…" He heard her moan against his mouth, as she finished unbuttoning his pants. He pulled them down, as he continued kissing her.

He led her over to a table in the corner. He pushed the crap off of it. Nothing too important, just a few papers and some paper cups. She sat on it, and continued kissing him feverishly.

She wasn't sure if she could ever get sick of kissing Luke. She knew she could never get sick of kissing Luke. He was just… Luke. He was amazing. Seriously, why didn't they do this earlier? They really were stupid.

"How many health regulations do you think we're breaking right now?" She asked, as she caught her breath.

"Don't care." He responded, as she played with his boxers, and finally pulled them down.

After that, he was inside of her within a matter of seconds, causing a loud gasp from one, Lorelai Gilmore.

"God…" She said, putting her hands, down on the table, behind her, for support.

"Do you usually have sex in your storage room?" She asked, in between pants.

"All the time." He told her sarcastically, as he thrust into her.

She brought her arms around his neck again, and kissed him, as he continued thrusting in and out of her. She moaned against his mouth, and he against hers.

God, they were so stupid.

This was definitely the best sex she had ever had. Even better than 4 days ago. She didn't even think that was possible, but here she was, in the middle of the storage room, definitely being proved wrong.

"God Luke…" She whispered, because that was all she could manage. Who would have known… under all that flannel? Hopefully Miss Pattie will never find out.

She wouldn't tell. More Luke for her.

She thought that maybe, the first time they had done this had been so great because it had just been so long. She thought that maybe, it wouldn't always be that good. It was just the anticipation of it all, the waiting… God, the waiting…

He was going with very deep and commanding strokes now. Her eyelids grew heavy and her vision started to blur.

"Luke… Luke…"

He quickened the pace a little, and she continued moaning out his name.

She thought that maybe, it wouldn't get any better. She thought that maybe it was a one time sort of thing. She thought that maybe it was just because it had been such a long time.

But, she was wrong. She was very wrong.

It was about 10 times better than she remembered.

Seconds later, she was panting against his chest. "Jesus Luke." She told him, once she had almost caught her breath. He stroked her back, as he tried to steady his own breath. "You should come with a fucking warning label… and some phamplets… and maybe an oxygen tank." She told him.

He smirked at that. She rolled her eyes.

Stupid men and their egos.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to get all cocky." She told him, beginning to gather up her clothes.

"Whose cocky?" He asked, with that same stupid grin as before.

"If you don't stop grinning like that, I'm going to go tell Miss Pattie about your Trojan Man abilities." Lorelai threatened, wiping the smile off Luke's face. "Hah!" She said, pointing a finger at him.

He ignored her and slid his jeans on.

"I think she might tell Taylor on us. That would definitely buy us at least an hour lecture on the safety and health regulations of a diner, and maybe a 20 minute sex talk." Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Jeez." Luke said.

"Maybe if we're lucky he'll wear his toupee." Lorelai continued.

"Stop."

"And use words like urges." Lorelai laughed.

"Stop. Please." He begged her, and she laughed, as she pulled her shirt over her head.

They each finished getting dressed, and went back to the diner. Luke unlocked the door, and went back behind the counter.

Lorelai held out her cup for a refill.

"It's still half full."

"Or half empty." She told him.

"You don't need more." He told her.

"Oh, so now you want to keep me around…"

He shrugged.

"Eh, c'mon, admit it. You'd miss me if I croaked." She said, with a laugh.

"My business would miss you." He told her.

"I think your penis would, too." She told him, with a laugh, obviously proud of herself.

"Jeez." He said. "None for you." He said, taking away the coffee.

"But it's cold." She whined.

"Deal with it." He shot back.

"You know, for somebody who just got laid, you're pretty grumpy." She told him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Please, Luke." She said, holding out the cup, and using those puppy eyes of hers. He couldn't resist and she knew that.

"Fine." He said, filling up the rest of her cup.

"Gracias." She told him, before taking another sip of her coffee. When she put it down, Luke spoke up.

"So, heard from the teacher, yet?" He asked.

"Max doesn't matter." She answered simply.

* * *

**More thoughts and stuff will come later… For now, I'm just setting up the story. Also, longer chapters will also come, and more sex scenes… Again, I'm just setting up the story. **

**I wrote this in sort of a hurry, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed or bad or anything. **

**Please review. **

**Next Chapter: **

**Knock, Knock Joke: Two days later, it's the Thursday before Rory's birthday, and Luke makes a visit to the Crap Shack.**


	3. Hush Hush

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Three:**** Knock, Knock Joke **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary:**** She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. It makes this whole grounding thing a lot less boring, and I really, really, really appreciate it.**

* * *

"So, where's Rory?" Luke asked, as Lorelai let him inside the Crap Shack on a Thursday night.

"Hiding out with Waldo." Lorelai replied, causing Luke to roll his eyes. "She's at Lane's."

"Oh." Was Luke's response.

"C'mon." She said, pulling him towards the bathroom.

When they were inside, Luke set his toolbox on the toilet seat. "So, what's the problem?"

"The hot water isn't hot!" She told him. "I told you that on the phone." She said.

"I know, but… that's it?"

"Yes." She replied.

"The hot water isn't hot?" He asked, just making sure.

"Yeah… and it leaks sometimes, too."

"OK, so it isn't hot and it leaks." Luke repeated.

"Does Polly want a cracker?" She asked him. "Yes, Luke! It isn't hot and it leaks."

"So, why was it so important that I come over tonight and not this weekend?" He asked, just wanting her to admit why she really asked him here.

"_Because_ Luke, Rory's birthday party is on Saturday and I want it to be fixed by then… You're coming right?"

"I don't know…" He said.

"C'mon, it'd mean a lot to Rory." She said.

"Yeah, maybe I'll stop by." He gave in.

"Great! Now, fix my sink! I'll be right back." She told him, leaving him to be Mr. Fix It.

He was pretty sure he heard her lock the door a few seconds later. And he wasn't sure, but he thought he heard her close the shades, too.

He smiled to himself, and turned on the hot water tab.

Yep, it was hot.

"Lorelai." He called.

"What?" She yelled back.

"I fixed it." He lied.

"Already? Wow. You could give Tim Allen some competition." She said, walking into the bathroom again.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind." She told him.

"OK." He said, standing up and brushing off his jeans, when she came in the room.

"Thanks Luke." She said, with a smile, after she took a sip from her water bottle.

"No problem." He told her, putting things back in his toolbox.

"Want something to drink?" She asked him, when he stood up, because, hell, they both knew he wasn't leaving. "I have… water, and some juice. I might have a Fresca around here somewhere." She told him.

"Water's good." He told her.

"So, how you doing?" He asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"What?"

"Rory. Turning 16."

"Oh." She said, nodding, and sitting across from him. "I'm fine."

"You sound it." He said, sarcastically.

"I just… when I was 16…"

"I know."

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"Rory's different."

"I know… I just…"

"I know." He said, taking a sip of his water.

She laughed at that. "You always do."

He smiled at her, and took another sip of his drink. "Can I get some ice for this?" He asked.

"Sure… you know where the cups are, most of them are in the wash… You might be stuck with the Pocahontas one from McDonald's." She giggled.

"Oh boy." He said, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. He picked the Peter Pan one, at least it was more manly.

"Oh, don't use the ice from the bags." She told him, when he opened the freezer. "They're for Rory's party."

"This is all you bought?" He asked, looking at the three bags of ice sitting in the corner of the freezer.

"Yeah, I got three." She said.

"OK." He told her, grabbing an ice tray, and shutting the freezer, making a mental note to bring ice to Rory's party.

"So, living room?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded, and followed her down the hall. He was right, she had closed the shades. He smiled to himself and sat on the couch, putting his Peter Pan glass on the table.

She sat down close to him, and then flung her legs over his lap, and grinned at him. He rolled his eyes, but then kissed her, and she pulled him closer to her.

"You know-" He began, but was interrupted by her lips. "You didn't have to make up a fake sink problem to get me over here." He told her.

"Hey, it really was leaking last night. Ask Rory." She told him, and he shook his head, and kissed her again, sneaking his hand up her shirt.

"Mmm…" She mumbled against his lips.

"Has it only been two days?" She asked.

"Mhm." He said, fumbling with the zipper on her sweatshirt.

"Feels so much longer." She told him. And as she kissed him, she continued to think about it.

It had been two days since the last time they had sex. It had been six days since the first time. It was weird, but it felt like they had been doing this forever. It didn't feel new, or weird, or awkward. It didn't feel like new relationships usually did. Sure, this wasn't exactly a boyfriend, girlfriend type of relationship, but it was a sexual relationship, and that still counted.

It just felt… right.

She wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she had time to figure it out.

She wondered if this time would be even better than the first time. She wondered if it'd be better than the last time. God, was that even possible? Well, with Luke you never know.

"When is Rory coming home?" He asked, pulling away from her for a second.

"What happened to our no talking about Rory during sex rule?" She asked, giggly.

"Jeez."

"We have a while." Lorelai told him.

He nodded, and kissed her again, pulling on her shirt until she pulled it over her head and threw it beside the sweatshirt. He ran his hands over her bare stomach, and she began unbuttoning his flannel.

"Don't they have button-less flannel?" She asked, annoyed.

He laughed, and began kissing her neck.

"Next time you come over, could you just unbutton them before hand?" She asked him, having some trouble.

"I could make it easier for you and just show up naked." He told her.

"That'd be helpful." She told him, finally getting the last button. "Yes!" She laughed, and helped him take the flannel off. "God, you wear too many layers." She told him, when she saw the long sleeve shirt he had on under.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"That's OK, I like this shirt, it shows off your muscles." She said, tracing them with her finger.

"Okay…" He said, slowly.

"Just saying." She told him, before pulling his face towards her again, for a kiss.

* * *

"Hey, you weren't serious about the clown thing earlier, were you?" Luke asked, still half lying on top of her, playing with her hair.

"Your mind is a mysterious place." Lorelai told him.

"That's something coming from you." He told her.

"You know what's a funny word? Fickle." She told him with a smile.

"Exactly." He told her, and she laughed.

"How's Kirk's chicken pox?" She asked him.

"Do we have to talk about Kirk?" He asked.

"Well, yesterday I walked by his house, and he was sitting on his porch, naming his toes." Lorelai explained.

"He does that when he's healthy." Luke told her.

"What?"

"Yeah… Ricardo… Tilly… Dr. Laura… Esteban… something about Tony the Tiger." Luke told her, still playing with her hair.

"I'm not sure what to be more weirded by… the fact that Kirk has a toe named after Dr. Laura, or the fact that you know the names of Kirk's toes."

"He comes to my diner every single day… multiple times a day."

"Well so do I, but you don't know what I name my toes." Lorelai pointed out.

"Thank God." Luke told her.

It was then that Lorelai looked over to him, and realized what was happening here. She, him… They were lying on the couch together. He was playing with her hair. She was playing with the tiny curl right below his ear.

Was this weird? No.

Wasn't this breaking a rule or two? Yes.

Shouldn't they stop? Yes.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"… Never mind."

* * *

I know this must seem like it's going by fast, and all happening too fast… but don't worry… There's still a lot of things that will happen… some complications, freak outs, guilt, a certain teacher, a certain ex-girlfriend… a certain marriage proposal… a certain emptied sock drawer… Still lots of stuff to come.

It may not seem like it, but the story hasn't really even started yet.

But anyway, please review.

**Next Chapter: **

**Classified:** Lorelai's not wearing underwear, and the refrigerator guys pissed her off. She needs some cheering up, and luckily knows the man for the job.

**GO BC!**


	4. Classified

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Four****: Classified**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary:**** She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. It makes this whole grounding thing a lot less boring, and I really, really, really appreciate it. **

**This chapter is rated M.

* * *

**

Her refrigerator was still broken. The refrigerator guys sucked. Her laundry still wasn't done. She still wasn't wearing any underwear. She still had to pick up that rocker she ordered a few weeks ago, at Mrs. Kim's.

So, she decided to go to Luke's.

"Hey." She said, when she opened the door.

"Hey." He replied quickly, buzzing by her with some plates.

"Anywhere?" She asked.

"Yep."

She was too tired to do her normal quip, so she took a seat at the counter.

"What can I get you?" He asked, a few minutes later.

"Um… a refrigerator guy who will fix my fridge before all my food goes bad or gets moldy, or melts everywhere… some clean underwear… a maid… and a machine that will magically transport a rocker from Mrs. Kim's to my family room."

"So… coffee?"

She sighed. "Please."

"So tough day?" He asked, turning around to get her coffee.

"You have no idea." She told him, trying to keep her eyes from wandering. People were around. People were around. But, jeez, he had a nice ass, didn't he?

"I could look at your fridge if you want."

"Do you know anything about fridges?"

"Not really."

"Maybe I should just go back to the old fashioned way, and keep my take out in salt."

"That's an idea." He told her, sarcastically.

"Mhm." She said, sipping her coffee. Then, she had another idea.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" She asked.

He looked at her like she had just started growing another head. "You don't need to ask to use the bathrooms, Lorelai."

"No, the one in your apartment." She told him.

"Upstairs?"

"That is where your apartment is."

"Right… Why?"

"I hate public bathrooms."

"Uh… sure…" He said, trying to figure out what she was up to. "Here's the key." He said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said, standing up and then winking at him.

She went behind the curtain, and upstairs. She unlocked the door, and stepped inside. She had never been in his apartment before. It was very… Luke.

She sat down on his bed, and tapped her foot on the floor. She wondered how long it would take for him to figure it out.

She looked down at the bed. Flannel sheets, how adorable.

She checked her watch, and then glanced around his apartment. She spotted a radio on the kitchen table. She turned it on, and played with the stations until You're So Vain by Carly Simon started playing.

She figured she might as well get a head start, so she stood up, and started discarding her clothes while singing along to the song.

She took off her shoes and threw them by the door. Her socks came off next, and she threw them somewhere in the same time zone as her shoes. She took off her jacket, and threw it on a chair. She started taking off her shirt, but it got caught on her bracelet. She eventually got her shirt off after a big struggle, and threw it somewhere by the closet. She went over to her dresser and took out her hair elastic, then set it on his dresser. She decided taking her bracelet off would be a good idea, too.

She heard him open the door as she was struggling to get her bracelet off. It was being super stubborn today. She didn't turn to look him. She just stood by his dresser, in her jeans and red lacy bra, struggling to get her bracelet off.

She was a little surprised when she felt him place his hands on her waist from behind. The music was loud, and she hadn't really heard him come behind her. His hands were a little cold, but also soothing. He rested his head on her shoulders and he kissed her neck a few times.

"Mmm… Took you long enough."

"Well I think the town would figure it out if you went upstairs and I went up right after, and then we didn't come down for a while."

"Mhm." She said, reaching behind him, and running her fingers through his hair, as he continued kissing her neck.

"What is this crap?" He asked, after a few moments.

"This isn't crap." She said, turning to face him. "This song- it's been a musical mystery for years. I mean, whose she's singing about? Whose so vain? Is the song really about anyone… Maybe it's about everyone." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"You have too much time on your hands."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to make fun of a half naked women standing right in front of you."

He laughed, and leaned down to kiss her. She went on her tiptoes and threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him.

They stayed like that until they ran out of breath. They pulled apart, and once they caught their breath, she smiled, and pushed him towards his bed. He sat down on the corner, and she climbed on his lap, straddling him, with a grin on her face.

"Can we turn that crap off?" He asked her.

"Do you want everyone to hear us?" She asked.

"Aw jeez… We shouldn't be doing this now."

She pouted, and scooted closer to him, on his lap. "C'mon Luke, I've had a shitty day. I need some cheering up."

"Lorelai…" He said, having a hard time fighting her, since she was sneaking her hand down his pants, ever so slowly.

"I'll be quiet." She told him.

"I doubt it." He told her knowingly.

"I hate it when you're cocky." She said, slipping her hand out of his jeans.

He frowned. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, yeah… Just ignore the music, kay?" She said, already reaching for the buttons on his shirt. "What did I tell you about these damn buttons?" She asked, aggravated.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"And let me guess, you're wearing what- six layers today?"

"Only two." He protested.

"You don't know how lucky you are… My shoes are off, my jacket, my shirt… I'm not even wearing any freaking underwear… You just don't know how good you have it." She babbled on, as she unbuttoned his shirt, and he kissed her neck.

"I think I do." He told her. He said it as a joke, but for some reason, it sounded much more important than a joke.

"Finally!" She said, as she got the last button, and started pushing his flannel off his shoulders. After she flung it somewhere around the door, or maybe the kitchen table, she grabbed his face, and brought his lips to hers.

They kissed for a few more minutes, until Lorelai pulled away. "Okay, you take your shirts off… I'll get my pants, and yeah, take off your pants, too." She said, breathier than normal, as she climbed off his lap, and hurried to unbutton her jeans. He stood up and quickly took off his two shirts, and then his jeans.

She pushed him down again, and climbed back on his lap, the same way as before, only this time she wasn't wearing anything, and he was only in his boxers.

She pulled herself very close to him, and went on her knees, so she wasn't even sitting on him anymore, and he had to lift his head to kiss her. Her arms were around his neck, and her fingers in his hair. Both of his hands were on her back, pulling her impossibly close to him.

After a few moments, her hand was down his boxers again.

"God, Lorelai…" He said, as she pulled away from him to trail kisses up and down his neck. He stuck one of his hands in her hair, and the other, down behind him for support. "Jeez…"

"And he says I'm loud." She said with a smile.

He took that as a challenge, kissed her, and moved his hand down lower, in between her legs. Without any warning, his fingers began to dance inside her.

She gasped against his mouth, because she actually wasn't expecting that, and God did it feel good. She made more appreciative noises as she pushed him down on the bed.

"Luke…" She said, softly. He kissed her, and put his hands back on her hips, as she took off his boxers.

"You're beautiful, you know." He told her. He wasn't exactly sure why, it just came out because, well because… She _was_ beautiful.

She looked down, and blushed. When she looked back up at him, she crawled back over to him and lied down on top of him.

"You're beautiful, too, you know." She said with a smile.

"Jeez, I was just saying."

"Well, so was I."

He shook his head, and kissed her. She tried, but she couldn't get what he said out of her head. Was that allowed? Did it mean something?

Did she want it to?

**

* * *

Well, there you go. Nice quick update.**

**I don't know when the next one will be. I have to go to a confirmation party at 7, and then I have MCAS all week, so I might be tired or just not feel like writing or something. I doubt that'll happen since it's just MCAS, but idk. And yeah, I'll probably have time to right it, since I am still grounded and everything… but like I said, I might not feel like it. **

**I'm just warning you, incase there isn't an update for a few days, you'll know why. **

**Next Chapter: **

**Hanky-panky:**** It's Luke's birthday and Lorelai has a present for him. **

**Please review!**


	5. Hanky Panky

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Five: Hanky- Panky **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary: She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. It makes this whole grounding thing a lot less boring, and I really, really, really appreciate it. **

**This chapter is rated M.

* * *

**

"Luke, you seem different." Kirk told him, as he ate his blueberry pancakes at the counter.

"Kirk, eat your food." Luke told him.

"You look happy. I saw you smile earlier today. Did you get a puppy?" Kirk asked. "I love puppies. My mother would never let me get one, though. She told me that my older brother Kevin, was allergic, but I think she was lying."

"That's great, Kirk."

"I never thought of you as the puppy type."

"I'm not the puppy type, Kirk. I didn't get a puppy!"

"A hamster, then? I always wanted one of those wheels. They look like so much fun."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Why do I still live here?" He asked, no one in particular.

"Did you meet a lady friend, Luke?" Kirk asked.

"What?"

"A lady friend. Is that why you're so happy? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, Kirk."

"A boyfriend then?" Kirk asked.

Luke's eyes widened. "What? No!"

"Luke, it's fine. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Kirk, I do not have a boyfriend." Luke told him.

"Alright, alright." Kirk said. "I think I'll just eat over here." He said, sliding his plate down a few seats.

"Thank God."

**

* * *

"Lorelai, dear, look at you," Miss Pattie greeted Lorelai, with a smile.**

"Oh, hi Miss Pattie." Lorelai said, blushing a little.

"Dear, you're glowing," Miss Pattie said, glowing.

"Oh, well, I had Reese's for breakfast," Lorelai quipped.

"Is that a hickey?" She asked, pointing to a spot on her neck that she thought she had covered with jacket.

"Oh… no." She said, unconvincingly.

"That teacher must be treating you right, huh?" Miss Pattie grinned.

"Oh, well, uh…" She wasn't sure if she should tell Pattie that she wasn't seeing Max. She knew Pattie would ask who gave her that bite on her neck, if it wasn't Max. And what was she supposed to say? She couldn't say Luke.

So, she let it go.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, not too convincing.

Pattie winked at her, and waved goodbye.

She continued down the street, and snuck around the diner and into the back. She went inside through the back, and up into his apartment.

She dropped her purse by the door, and went to sit on the bed. She could hear the noise from the diner downstairs. She was pretty sure she heard Kirk down there, and Gypsy, and she was pretty sure she heard Taylor down there, too. Great, if Taylor was down there, this might be a while. Far be it for Luke to take a day off on his birthday.

She sat down on the bed, and sighed, taking in her surroundings. She had been up here a hundred times. It was starting to feel homey, even.

She loved his apartment, though. It was nice, being in a place that was so completely Luke. There was some weird cozy feeling she got when being up here. It was small, but in a nice way. It was always the perfect temperature, not cold, but not too hot. It always smelled like the diner, Luke's cologne, and his two in one shampoo. It was nice, it was simple, it was so entirely him.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked. She hadn't even heard anyone open the door.

"Nice to see you, too, birthday boy." She said, standing up, and taking a few steps closer to him.

"I knew it was a mistake telling you my birthday." He said.

"Oh, I bet I can change your mind." She said, with a smile.

He laughed, and leaned down to kiss her, but pulled away right after their lips touched. He turned away from her and went to get himself a glass of water.

"So, how'd you get up here?"

"Through the back."

"You don't have a key."

"Luckily, I got pregnant when I was 16, and I was insane enough to think I'd actually go to a gym to lose baby weight."

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I broke in with my gym card."

"I need to get a better lock."

"That you do, my friend, that you do." She said, sitting at the kitchen table, and watching him chug a full glass of water.

"Thirsty?" She asked, stating the obvious.

He nodded.

"So, how's the birthday so far?"

"I'm not too big on birthdays." He told her, with a shrug.

"But birthdays are fun." She told him.

He shrugged.

"Remind me to throw you a party next year."

"I'd take away your coffee."

"So, it'll be a surprise party." She said, with a grin.

"Jeez." He said, shaking his head. She giggled.

"So, I got you a present." She said, with a smile, as she stood up and walked over to where she dumped her purse earlier.

"You what?" He asked, following her.

She pulled a can of whip cream out of her purse, and held it out to him.

"I hate that stuff."

She smiled. "I know, I was just in Doose's and I wanted some." She said, as she took the lid off and sprayed some in her mouth. "Mmm…" She said, through laughter.

"You're crazy."

She giggled, swallowed the clump of whip cream in her mouth, and then laid a hand on his face. "I know." She told him, before leaning in to kiss him.

His hands automatically landed at her waist, and she pulled closer to him, putting both her arms around his neck, and dropping the can of whip cream. She pushed him towards the bed, until he fell down on it.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his head where it hit the bedpost. She giggled.

"Sorry." She told him, and kissed him again.

After a few seconds, she pulled away. He stared at her, confused.

"Ready for your present?" She asked, in a purposely-cheesy voice.

"What?" He asked.

She took her arms off his shoulders, as the grin on her face widened. She reached down for his jeans, and unbuttoned the top button on his jeans. She kept smiling as she watched the expression on his face change. She unzipped his pants, and they feel to the floor.

"What are you-" He started, but couldn't seem to get the words out once her hand went down his boxers.

She laughed and she watched his facial expressions, but then pulled his boxers down, and took him entirely in her mouth. His fingers got tangled in her hair, encouraging her, while he made some appreciative noises. Luke wasn't usually loud during sex, and it didn't really matter to her. Usually it was the girls who were loud. Most guys were pretty quiet, or just shy. But she knew that Luke liked this.

He was getting closer, when she felt him tug on her head a little. She looked up at him.

"C'mere." He told her.

"But-"

"Up." He told her, so she listened, and lied over him, without actually touching him.

He looked up at her, and began unbuttoning the blouse she was wearing.

"Luke, what are you-" She began.

"Shh.. " He told her.

"But it's your birthday." She told him, not understanding why he told her to stop.

"So?" He asked, pushing her shirt down her shoulders, and then throwing it beside the bed.

"I don't get it." She told him.

"Really?" He laughed. "I'm trying to have sex with you, Lorelai." He told her in that way that was just so, Luke. Like he was trying to be sexy, but was embarrassed to be saying it, and embarrassed that he was trying to be sexy.

"Is that what you're doing?" She asked, grinning, and playing along. "But I was-" She began.

"You don't want to?" He asked her.

"No, no… I just… I was giving you a present, Luke."

"It was a good present."

"I didn't even get to finish." She protested.

"Nothing is ever simple with you, is it?" He asked, unbuttoning her jeans.

"Now what fun would that be?" She asked him. "You know, I was going to get Sookie to make you a huge cake, and then you know, I'd jump out of it when Kirk delivered it to you, but I figured, you know, you don't like cake, and Sookie would probably ask questions… and you know, so would Kirk." Lorelai babbled on.

He laughed, and gestured for her to take her jeans off. She did. She lied down on him again, this time putting her weight on him.

He slipped his hand in between her panties, and his fingers began waltzing inside her. She let him know just how much she liked that.

He rolled on top of her, and began kissing her everywhere.

"Luke… God." She moaned, as he sucked on her neck, right beside her other hickey.

His lips eventually landed on hers, and she moaned against his mouth, as she got closer.

"Luke…" She told him.

He looked at her, and positioned himself over her.

"Wait."

"What?" He asked, his voice very breathy.

"It's your birthday, let me do it." She told him, with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

They were finally beginning to catch their breath, many minutes later. They were huddled together on Luke's tiny bed, still breathing somewhat heavily.

"So, Luke…" Lorelai began, once she could breathe somewhat regularly again.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?" She asked, with a smile.

He shook his head, and laughed a little. "How old do I look?" He asked.

"Oh, not a day over 53." She told him. He laughed.

"Thanks." He told her.

"I don't know… thirty…four?" She asked.

"Thirty- five."

"Oh man, so close." She said, snapping her fingers.

He nodded.

"So, how does it feel?"

"What?"

"Are you tired, Grandpa?" She asked him.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"That must have been a real work out just now." She continued.

"Oh yeah." He told her, sarcastically.

"We must have burned like 700 calories." She told him.

"At least." He told her. She laughed.

They stayed silent for a few more minutes.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You need a bigger bed."

"Why?"

"I don't fit in this one." She told him.

He rolled his eyes again. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long. I don't really know what I've been doing all this time, considering I'm still grounded. Yeah. **

**Did you know that when white flamingos eat shrimp they turn pink? **

**Seriously. **

**I love to be random. **

**Anyways… **

**Next Chapter: **

**Concealed:** **Max leaves Lorelai a message. Lorelai isn't sure if she wants to call him back. She tells Luke about his message, and Luke makes a mistake. **

**Please review. I read the newest sides, and am depressed, so a nice review would mean the world to me. Reallyyyy…. **


	6. Tricky

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Six:Concealed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary: She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. It makes this whole grounding thing a lot less boring, and I really, really, really appreciate it.

* * *

**

She sighed.

It always seemed that once she started getting her life straight, once she had something good in her life, something always came by to ruin or complicate it.

She knows that her and Luke had a deal. They said nothing would change. They said it was just for the sex. They said they'd only be friends with benefits. They said they wouldn't date, they wouldn't fall in love. They said that everything would stay that same.

But lately, Lorelai had been realizing something.

People had been commenting about it a lot. They told her she was glowing. They said that Luke looked happier lately. Luckily no one had put it together.

Sure, they were having really great sex. That was reason to glow and be happy, wasn't it?

But Lorelai wasn't sure. Maybe there was something more to it.

She knew that she had been spending more time in the bathroom, getting ready these days. She knew she had been putting on a little extra lip gloss when she knew she'd be going by the diner, or any other place Luke might be. She knew she hadn't exactly been dressing weather appropriate in the past few weeks. She knew she had been wearing The Tight Jeans more frequently.

She knew all this, but she'd lick Hershey's Strawberry Syrup off a homeless man's foot before she'd ever admit it to anyone, or even herself.

She didn't want to think about what all of that meant. She didn't want to admit to herself that she could possibly be feeling something for Luke. She didn't want to think about how that could change things, how Rory might react, if Luke even felt the same way.

She knew they had been staying in bed together, an extra few minutes after they were done. She knew he had been playing with her hair more often. She knew she had been snuggling closer to him as he did.

She told herself that it didn't mean anything, but she wasn't exactly sure.

She shook her head.

She wasn't falling for Luke. All of this- all of this wasn't her having feelings for Luke. This was her loving how he looked at her when she wore that super tight red t-shirt to the dinner. This was her loving how he glared at other men who noticed her extra glossy lips. This was her loving how he got that look in his eye, like he was mentally undressing her in the middle of the street.

This wasn't her falling in love with Luke. No, it wasn't. It wasn't.

It was just her liking the feeling of being wanted. It was just her loving that look in his eye, not actually loving him.

But still, when Max called her that evening, she wasn't sure if she wanted to call him back.

_Lorelai, it's Max. . .Medina. Maaaax Medina. And once again we miss each other. It's now 2 o'clock in the afternoon on Thursday and I'm in my office grading a paper titled "Emily Dickinson: Get a life." Anyhow, as I sit here losing my faith in mankind, I wonder if we're ever gonna actually go on that date we talked about many moons ago. I teach a night class in Stamford twice a week, and when I pass that Stars Hollow sign on the turnpike, I think, out there is a beautiful woman that I someday hope to spend time with. Anyhow, I'm just thinking about you, and I don't know, maybe next week we can find some time. Goodbye Lorelai. . .Gilmore. You knew that. Okay, bye. Lorelai pushes play again Lorelai, it's Max. . .Medina. Maaaax Medina._

It was a very nice message. She had listened to it a hundred times.

She could smell the snow when she listened to it, and she thought that maybe it was a sign. Then she realized that she just wished it was a sign, then she'd know what to do.

Max was a nice guy. Rory seemed to be OK with the whole dating Max thing, anyway. But, she still didn't know. It could change things. It could ruin things.

And then, there was Luke to think about.

She knew she shouldn't have to consider him when making this decision, but she couldn't help it. She thought that maybe there could be something there. She wasn't sure if that was a reason to no go out with Max, or if it was a reason to go out with him.

Maybe her and Luke should cool off before they start… having feelings for each other. Maybe they already started. She didn't know. She wished she knew how he felt. Maybe it was better to go out with Max, and forget about her possible Luke feelings. Maybe it was for the best.

But, maybe it wasn't. Maybe going out with Max would ruin things with Luke. Maybe if she, possibly, wanted a chance with him in the future, maybe they wouldn't get one because she ditched him and went out with Max. But her and Luke weren't even dating, so could that happen? Maybe Luke didn't even have feelings for her. Maybe she was imagining the way he looked at her, the way he touched her. Maybe she just wanted to see those things, and imagined them.

Maybe she should talk to him about it tomorrow, and see how he reacts.

* * *

"So… Max Medina called me last night." She told him, over a cup of coffee at the counter. There were two other people in the diner, both tourists, who were caught up in their own conversation, and weren't paying attention to them. 

"Who?" Luke asked, wiping down the counter.

"Max Medina… the teacher."

"Oh, right."

"He wants to go out." Lorelai said, watching his face for any reaction at all.

"Oh…" Luke said, not showing much emotion. "Are you going to?" He asked, not wanting to let her know that he was possibly the slightest bit upset.

"I don't know. Do you think I should?" She asked him, still watching his face intently.

"It's not really my decision." He said.

"I know, I just need some perspective, here."

"So, ask Sookie or Rory." Luke told her.

"But, they are far away, and I'm lazy, and you're right here." She told him.

"Lucky me." He mumbled. "Well, I don't know. I thought you liked him." Luke said, wishing he was anywhere else but there, having this conversation with her.

"Well, I do…" She said. 'But what about you?' She almost asked, but refrained herself.

"So then, why not?" He asked.

"I… don't… know." She said, wishing he'd show any emotion at all.

"Look Lorelai, do whatever you want. I told you before… If you think he could be it… If you think he could be the one, then why not just try?"

"There's Rory to think about." 'And you' She added mentally.

"So, ask her how she feels. If she's OK, then you're OK."

"I guess you're right." Lorelai said, possibly the slightest bit disappointed that he didn't have more of a reaction than that. Didn't he realize that if she went out with Max, he'd have to find some other fuck buddy? And you know, they aren't all like Lorelai. She waited, and searched his eyes, for anything, anything at all. But he was hard to read sometimes. Well, he was hard to read most of the time.

"More coffee?" He asked.

"No thanks."

-

She loved snow. It was magical. It was beautiful.

All good things happen when it snows.

That's why when Max Medina showed up, and his car broke down, she figured that it had to be fate. She figured that maybe they were meant to be, or just supposed to go out, or spend time together.

Snow was a tricky thing sometimes.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was still a little bummed about Luke. That's why she rejected his offer to go inside and have some coffee. She just didn't want to be around him right now, alone. She knew what she might do if they were alone, and she didn't want to complicate things even more.

It wasn't like she was depressed or mourning or anything. She wasn't at home drowning her sorrows in a pint of Ben and Jerry's. They had never started dating. They had never agreed to go out. They had said that it was only for the sex. Maybe it was her fault for thinking that things might have changed just the tiniest bit.

But Max showed up and they had a good time. Maybe it was just the snow. Or maybe it was Max. Either way, she had fun. Snow always put her in a good mood, and Max did make her laugh.

They walked down the street, holding hands as the snow continued to fall, and she couldn't help but think that it was pretty romantic. She couldn't help but think that maybe it was fate. Maybe her and Luke weren't really anything, and she was just imagining things. Maybe her and Max were supposed to give it a try. Why else would Max's car break down in her town? Why else would he be stranded here for the night?

Maybe it was to make Luke jealous.

He'd admit he was a little upset when Lorelai asked about Max Medina at the diner. He didn't want to tell her to go out with him, but what else couldhe do? If he told her not to, she'd suspect he had something for her. They said nothing would change. They said they wouldn't date. They said it was nothing more than sex. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Either way, he couldn't tell her not to go out with this teacher.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. Maybe it was because he didn't think he'd ever see them together. He didn't think he'd see them hold hands and kiss. He didn't think he'd ever see this teacher that Lorelai might be dating.

But he did. He saw them. They were holding hands, and they were kissing. He knew what Lorelai was thinking, too. He knew that because it was snowing, she'd think this was all meant to be. She'd think that someone somewhere was trying to tell her something, that the teacher was the one. She'd think that this was right, and that she should date him, she should give him a try.

And maybe she should.

But, why did he have this horrible feeling in his stomach? Why did he feel likehe had made a horrible mistake by telling Lorelai that she should date him? Why did he feel like he should have tried harder to make her come inside with him? Why did he feel like he should have gone on the walk with her?

"Luke! Where's my hot chocolate?" Andrew asked him. He snapped out of it, turned around and continued handing out hot beverages to the re-enactors.

He just didn't want to watch them anymore.

* * *

**Thurrrrrrr you go… Chapter 6. Wo…**

**Two updates, two days... Oh man, I'm awesome. You know that deserves a pretty review. Yep.**

**New England weather is so crazy sometimes. Last week it was 60 degrees every day, and then on Sunday it was 70. Thennnnnnnnnnn yesterday guess what? It snows! What the fruitloop? Weather is stupid.**

**do, do, do...**

**Chapter 7: **

**Question Mark: A lot has happened in the past few weeks. They both have an idea of what happened, but at the same time, they are so lost. They don't know what the other is feeling. They don't know what they are feeling. Lorelai tells Luke that Max and her broke up.**

**Pleasse review. I'm really bored & neeed entertainment. Even a simple 'good job' or 'you suck' will entertain me for at least a couple seconds.**

**So yesss, please review. Thank youuuuu**


	7. Question Mark

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Seven: Question Mark **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary: She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. It makes this whole grounding thing a lot less boring, and I really, really, really appreciate it.

* * *

**

"Mom?" Rory asked, from beside her. They hadn't said anything since Rory came into the room.

"Go to bed." Lorelai whispered.

"I'll stay." Rory replied, simply.

"No, hun, I'm fine. I don't even know why I'm crying." She said, wiping away the tears on her face. "I just hate that I messed everything up for you."

"You didn't mess anything up for me." Rory told her.

"The kids at school…"

"Don't worry about it." Rory told her.

"He's your teacher." Lorelai said.

"Mom, it's fine. I want you to be happy."

"I know." Lorelai said. "But you have school tomorrow. Go to bed."

"I'll stay." Rory repeated.

"Rory, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Yeah, hun, go to bed." Lorelai told her.

She left reluctantly, but Lorelai finally persuaded her to go to bed.

She let out a huge sigh, and stared at the ceiling.

She liked him. She really did.

He made her happy. He made her laugh. He laughed at her jokes, even though she knew he didn't understand them. He was nice to Rory, and Rory liked him. He was smart. He gave her a book.

But she gave it back.

They weren't right. Rory was getting attached, and they weren't right. She was having fun. She was enjoying him company. But, they weren't meant to be.

Maybe snow was wrong sometimes. Or maybe it had been trying to tell her something else. Either way, her and Max Medina weren't supposed to be together. If they were, things would have been different, right? She wouldn't have cared if Rory was getting attached. She would have let him stay over. She would have let him in. She would have felt different.

She wasn't sure why she had been crying.

Maybe it was because she was stupid. She was stupid to have gone out with Rory's teacher. Maybe she was just sad. She was sad that another one of her relationships had failed. She was sad that she still hadn't found _the guy_ yet. Maybe she felt something for Mr. Medina. She just didn't feel enough.

Either way, she had cried. She cried. She let it out. But now, it was done. That was it. Her and Max were done. How could they get back together? They'd never be able to fix their problem. They'd never be able to work it out. And she wasn't even sure if she wanted to get back with Max.

All she could think about was Luke.

She should tell him, shouldn't she? She should tell him that she was single again, right? Would he want to know?

Things had been sort of different between them since she had gone out with Max. She wasn't sure what it was. She wasn't sure what exactly happened, or if things would be OK. But she was sure that something had change.

Change. Great. That was just about her favorite thing in the world.

They had agreed things wouldn't change. They agreed.

So, what happened?

She wasn't sure. Things just seemed off. But why?

She wondered what Luke would say when she told him. She wondered if he'd be happy, or if he would even care. She wondered if things would go back to how they were before. She wondered if they be only friends, or if they'd be… what they were before Max. She wondered if things would be awkward. She wondered what she was supposed to say.

Sometimes, she just wished that she knew how things would turn out. She wished she knew what to do, how to fix things. She wished she knew what her and Luke were supposed to be.

Before everything happened with Max, she thought that things with her and Luke had been changing. It wasn't exactly wrong to say, that they hadn't really been following all their rules. Something had been going on between them. She just didn't know what it was.

Did she feel something for Luke? Is that why she had gone to Max? Is that why she listened when Luke told her to go for it? Is that why she never second-guessed the snow? She felt something for Luke, and that scared her.

She was scared of falling for him. She was scared of what she was feeling. She was scared of what he could be feeling. She was scared of change.

Was that it? She was scared. She was scared, so she went to Max. She ran before something happened. She was scared. Was that really it?

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… That was crazy. That couldn't be true.

Luke was her friend. Luke made her coffee. Luke fixed her oven. Luke made her breakfast, lunch and dinner. Luke was only her friend.

Falling for Luke? No way.

Sure, Luke was a sweet guy. He was even a little bit… perfect. He could make some woman very happy someday. But, that woman wasn't her, was it?

Definitely, not now, anyway. She couldn't say what would happen 5 or 10 years from now, but as of today, Luke and her were only just friends. They were friends, who sometimes had some extremely great sex. But that was all.

Maybe… Maybe, someday, in the future… when they were both ready, and they both wanted it, they could… try. Maybe. Maybe they could give it a shot. But, what about now?

She continued to stare at the ceiling.

Maybe she should try again. Maybe she should see what happens. Maybe she should let fate runs it's course. Maybe she should just help it out, a little.

Maybe they could be friends again. Maybe she could drink his amazing coffee, flirt with him like before, and then have some really great sex. Maybe things could go back to normal. Maybe things would change. Maybe things wouldn't.

Things could go back to normal, right?

She wished she knew what normal was. She didn't know what had happened with them for those few weeks she had been with Max. She didn't know what had changed, and what hadn't. She didn't know how he was feeling. She didn't know how she was feeling.

She did, however, know that she really wanted to see him right now.

She wanted to know. She wanted to know how things would be. She wanted to know if they could fix whatever had been broken. She wanted to know if things could go back to normal, whatever normal was. She'd be his friend again. She'd sit at the counter, and flirt with him, and make him laugh. She'd be more than his friend again. She'd sneak into his apartment and unbutton his shirt and throw his baseball cap behind the couch.

She'd just wanted to know that things could be OK. She just wanted to know that things hadn't changed.

But the thing was, she did know.

Things had changed.

She wasn't sure when or why or how. But she knew. Things had changed between them. She just needed to know how much. She needed to know if they'd be OK.

She got out of bed, and slipped on her jacket as quietly as possible. She slipped on her shoes, tip-toed downstairs and went out the door.

She wasn't exactly aware of how fast she was walking, until the square came in sight. She slowed down from there.

She liked Max. She really did.

But what about Luke?

How could she date someone else when she thought she had some feelings for Luke?

Maybe she was scared. Maybe she was scared of having feelings for him, and him not returning them. Maybe she was scared of messing up, or being too vulnerable. Maybe she was scared of not having him in her life anymore. Maybe she was scared of it being too perfect.

She could list every guy she had ever known, but none of them could be better than Luke. No one listened better. No one knew her better. No one took care of her kid better. No one was better.

So, what if it didn't work out. Then, what?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell at the door.

It was late. She was surprised it was unlocked. Her heart was racing from her thoughts. She couldn't exactly say they were surprising, but they were… something.

"Hey." He said, when she went to sit at the counter. "I was just closing." He told her. "Are you OK?" He asked, seeing the tear stains on her cheeks.

She laughed nervously, and wiped her finger under her eye. She forgot that she looked like shit, when she sprinted over here. "Max and I broke up." She told him.

"Oh. Sorry." He offered.

"It's OK. I don't even know why I cried… I mean… I don't know… It was just a long day, I guess." She told him.

He nodded. "I uh, I have early deliveries." He told her.

"Oh. OK. I just thought you should know."

One of these days, maybe they wouldn't be so afraid.

**

* * *

Man, I am just an updating machine lately, huh? Yeah, I actually have like the next 4 chapters written I think. Maybe only 3, I forget. I didn't sleep much last night, so I decided to just write a few chapters. So, anyway, the updating should be quicker. I'll probably update every few days, so you know, you guys can have some time to review. Hint, hint.**

**Next chapter? **

**Cautious: A few weeks later, Lorelai is confused. She tries to figure it all out & Luke comes to the rescue.**


	8. Corked

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Eight****: Cautious**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary:**** She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. I really, really, really appreciate it.**

**Rating is M

* * *

**

It's been about two weeks. It's been a crazy two weeks. She isn't sure what to think about everything that's happened. They haven't had sex since she before Max. She isn't sure what to think about that, either.

He almost kissed her tonight. At least, it seemed that way. She was helping him pick out paint colors for the diner, and they were behind the counter. He had this look in his eyes. It wasn't something that she recognized. It didn't seem like he was just trying to fuck her. It seemed like… something else.

She left. She got up and she left. She said she had to go, and he looked almost disappointed. She felt almost disappointed. She wasn't sure what made her leave. Maybe it was the look in his eyes. Maybe it was something else.

He almost asked her out last week. At least, it seemed that way. Sookie had persuaded her to go on a double date with her and Jackson. She got stuck with Rune. He was probably less happy about the set up than she was. Rune left when they went back to Luke's. She played cards with Luke, while Sookie and Jackson acted adorable in the corner. They had fun. She always had fun with Luke. She thought he was about to ask her out, when Mrs. Kim came barging through the door.

The next day, she was eating at Luke's and she thought he was about to ask her out again. She might have wanted him to. He chickened out. She might have been disappointed.

It had been a confusing few weeks.

Every time she thought she understood him, and what was happening between them, something would happen, and she'd be completely confused again.

She was thinking of him when she lost Stella. So, she called him. She could have called anyone, but she called him.

He came right over, like she knew he would. He was always saving her. He was always there.

She hadn't meant for it to be a booty call. They'd hadn't done… that since before Max. She hadn't meant for it to seem that way. But, by the way he didn't believe she really had a chick in the house, she figured he thought, that's exactly what it was. And he came, didn't he?

This whole time she had been thinking that they wouldn't do that again. This whole time she thought he didn't want to. He didn't want to get involved again. But he came over, didn't he?

Yes, yes he did.

"I got her!" He called from the living room.

"You got her?" She called back, excitedly. Thank God. Rory would have killed her if she lost her science project.

"I got her." He repeated, coming into the kitchen, with his hands cupped together. She stood up and met him half way, in front of the cage. He opened his hands slightly to show her the yellow fur. She watched as he put the chick back in her cage.

"Oh Luke, you are my hero. Seriously, you have no idea how much Rory would have kicked my ass if I had lost her school project." She told him. Without thinking it through too much, she jumped on him and gave him a hug. It took him a second to realize what was going on, but a moment later, he wrapped him arms around her.

"No problem." He told her.

It finally clicked, that maybe this wasn't such a great idea, a few moments later, and she slowly took her arms off his neck. He didn't let go of her, though, and so taking her arms off his shoulders would put her in a pretty awkward position. Their faces were closer than they were comfortable with, and she gave him a questioning look.

But Luke just went for it. He leaned in and kissed her. And just like it had taken Luke a moment to register the hug, it took Lorelai a moment to register the kiss. She didn't exactly have time to start a pro/con list or anything, so she kissed him back.

He pulled her closer to him, and she knocked his baseball hat off his head.

So, maybe they were back to that. Maybe they would do it again. Maybe he didn't mind getting involved again. Maybe he did want to. Well, obviously he wanted to.

A few moments later, she started leading him towards the stairs, which they carefully climbed, never breaking the kiss for more than a few seconds.

Once they got up the stairs, she pushed him against the wall, and smiled against his lips. Her fingers went through his hair, and then landed on his cheeks. His hands were already going up her shirt. They felt soft against her stomach. She unbuttoned his shirt, and giggled a little because it was taking her longer than usual. Her hands were shaking, and moving a lot slower than her mind was.

She was nervous. Why was she so nervous? She'd done this before. She had successfully done this many times before. Why was she so fucking nervous?

"Damn buttons." She mumbled.

He laughed, and finished the last few buttons. She laughed. "Mhm." She thanked him, and pushed him in her bedroom, before closing the door.

She landed on the bed, and laughed for a moment, but stopped when she looked into his eyes. They were more blue than she had ever seen them. She smiled, and kissed him, as her hands went under his t-shirt.

Things were happening way too fast for her to even question whether what she was doing was right or wrong. She wasn't sure what it meant or if it would change things, but she didn't have much time to think about it, and she didn't exactly want to stop and talk to him about it.

Soon, all their clothes were discarded on her bedroom floor, and he was inside her. He kissed her neck, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"This is what… you thought I called you… over… over here for… isn't it?" She asked, having a little trouble forming words.

"What?" He asked, distractively.

"You thought I… made up the… chick story to get you… to get you… in bed." She panted.

"Maybe." He told her.

"Don't you think I'd… God… think of something… better than a… runaway… chick?" She asked.

"You never know with you." He told her. And that was it. Neither were able to form more than one word sentences for the next 10 minutes.

"Man, have you been practicing?" She asked, still panting, but trying to make things less serious. She wasn't ready to think about all the questions she should ask him. She wasn't ready to start thinking, and possibly regretting, because seriously, how could she regret something so great?

"With who?" He asked, turning to her, raising his eye brow.

"I don't know… Getting lessons from Miss Pattie or something?"

"Don't even joke about that." He told her.

"I'm just saying." She laughed.

"Well, don't."

She bit her lip a little. "Luke?" She asked. This was it. It had to get out there. They'd have to talk about it eventually, and they shouldn't wait too long.

"Yeah?"

"So um… what does this… mean?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Things have changed, don't you think?" She asked.

"Maybe." He said.

"Isn't that what we were trying to avoid?" She asked.

"So are you saying, you don't want to…" He asked, gesturing in between the two of them.

"I don't think that's what I'm saying." She told him, with a small smile. He looked over at her and smiled, too.

"So… what are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I just don't want things to change… in a bad way, you know? I don't want to… I don't know, ruin our friendship or anything." She told him.

He nodded, and focused in on her hair, again. He really did love her hair. It was the perfect color, it was always so soft, and it smelled great. He started to touch it, and she looked up at him, offering him a small smile. He returned it.

"So… are we OK?" She asked him.

He looked at her strangely. "What?"

"I don't know. Things have just seemed weird lately. Maybe I'm imagining it."

"You are." He said, maybe a little too quickly. "Nothing is weird." He said, a little more certain.

"OK." She said.

"OK." He nodded. "So… I better go throw that lamp away. I don't want you or Rory to step on the glass."

"Yeah." She said, trying to figure out what was going on here. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, getting out of bed.

She stayed silent as he got out of her bed. She watched as he collected his clothes that had been thrown on the floor, earlier. She watched as he put them on. She watched as he unlocked her door and reached for the doorknob.

All she really wanted to say to him was _'stay.'_

"Bye Luke." She told him, instead.

Someday, she would get it right.

**

* * *

Dum, de, dum, dum, dum… **

**Woo… **

**So, I am finally un-grounded. Wohoooo… Don't worry, I doubt it will affect my updating-ness. Since, I already have like the next 3 chapters written, I'm way ahead, and yeah, the updates will stay the same. **

**Anywho, **

**new episode tonight. I'm sort of dreading Tuesdays lately. I don't want to see these next few episodes. I know what's going to happen, so it's depressing. But yeah, I can't wait to see the Jess scenes tonight. I love Luke/Jess scenes, and I want to know what's going to happen with Rory... Plus the Paul Anka thing should be funny.**

**Next Chapter? I'm glad you asked. **

**In the Dark: Lorelai forgets, and then tries to make it up to Luke. **

**Please review.**


	9. In the Dark

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Nine****: In the Dark **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary:**** She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. It makes this whole grounding thing a lot less boring, and I really, really, really appreciate it. **

**Some of the script was taken from Christopher Returns.

* * *

**

She felt horrible. Maybe even worse than she should feel.

She told him she'd help him paint the diner after Friday night dinner at the Gilmore's. She promised. Instead she was banging Christopher on her parent's balcony. Talk about déjà vu, huh?

But, she was drunk. She was hurt. She had just been bitched out by Straub & Francine. She had just been blamed for Christopher not going to Princeton. C'mon, did no one tell them about the birds and the bees when they were younger? It takes two people to have sex! She knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but feel crappy. It was a crazy night. She knew that wasn't exactly a great excuse for forgetting about Luke, but still.

And the way he looked at her. The way he asked if she had been with another guy. The way she couldn't tell him no. The way that he looked so completely hurt.

She almost wanted to smack him for making her feel this bad, but she knew if the situation had been reversed, she'd feel like shit, too.

It was weird, though. Had Luke been jealous? Was he hurt that she forgot about her, or was he hurt that she was with another guy? Was he allowed to be jealous? Wasn't jealousy a boyfriend type of thing, not a fuck buddy type of thing?

Uh Oh. Maybe she was overanalyzing again. She had promised herself to stop doing this. She had to stop thinking so much. It was bad for her. It made her all crazy.

Luke wasn't her boyfriend. She wasn't his girlfriend. He was only mad that she forgot to paint with him, after she had made such a huge deal about it. That was it. That was all any of this was.

It was just so much easier to think that way. It was easier not to overanalyze and ask questions. It was just so much easier.

But, she still had to make it up to him. He was her friend, and she had broken a promise. She had made him feel like crap. She stood him up. She felt horrible. He probably did, too. She had to make it up to him, and she knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

She woke up early the next morning. She didn't understand why people got up early if they didn't have to. There was absolutely nothing fun about it.

She took a shower, and then dragged herself out the door and to Luke's diner. She had to sit on his steps for about 10 minutes before the bread guy let her in, and then she got to work. All of the stuff was already moved away from the walls and covered, from the other night, so it wasn't too hard. Luckily, Luke was had decided to sleep in a few minutes later, and she was able to finish by the time he got downstairs. It had taken 3 hours and 7 cups of coffee, but she had done it.

"What the-"

"Ta-da!" She announced, when he came downstairs.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked her.

"Your bread guy let me in."

"I'm switching bread guys."

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think you shouldn't break and enter."

"So what do you think?" She repeated.

"I got to admit- it looks pretty good."

"Oh I knew you'd like it."

"Thanks." He told her, and she thought that maybe he had forgiven her.

"Anytime, it's fun." She told him.

"So, uh, where's the guy?" He asked. She knew it was coming. She figured he'd ask. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, or say more than what needed to be said, so she kept it simple.

"Oh he's gone."

"Oh, too bad." He told her, even though they both knew he wasn't too upset about it.

"We'll be fine." She told him, because, well, because they would be. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I make one more suggestion?" She asked, a grin starting to appear on her face.

"No." He answered, just like she knew he would.

"Curtains." She said, just waiting for his reaction.

"No." He answered.

"Manly curtains?" She asked, grinning.

"Oxymoron." He replied.

"What did you call me?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

"No curtains." He stated.

"Aw c'mon. You got to give a little. How about tablecloths?"

"We don't do tablecloths here."

"They could be flannel." She told him. "Flannel tablecloths. It'd be like a picnic… without the ants."

"Oh boy." He said, sarcastically.

"Oh, c'mon, you know you really like the idea."

"No. I really don't." He told her.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They stayed like for a few seconds, before Lorelai broke eye contact and went to sit on the counter.

"Hey." She said, sitting at the counter.

"What?"

"How do you feel about Metallica vs. Offspring?" She asked, grinning.

"What?" He asked. He didn't get it. She knew he wouldn't. But she had to ask.

"Which do you like better?" She asked.

"Whose Offspring?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

She grinned at him. "Good answer." She told him. That just made him look more confused. That wasn't anything new.

"What should I do with all these paint cans?" She asked, pointing to the two cans that she hadn't even opened.

"I don't know. Can I get my money back?"

"Maybe, but you should keep them incase you want to spruce."

"Spruce?"

"Just keep them. You never know." She told him.

"Fine." He grabbed the two cans, and went upstairs, with her following closely behind.

"Hey, we are OK, right?" She asked.

He turned to look at her, before opening the door. "We're OK." He said.

"Good, because I really felt horrible, you know? You just wouldn't believe Friday night dinner. It was just horrible, and you know I'm really, really sorry."

"I know." He said, as he opened the door. He didn't really want to hear anymore details than that.

She followed him in, and watched as he put the paint cans in a cabinet by the sink. She looked around his apartment.

Something was different.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you… Did you get a bigger bed?" She asked, with a grin.

* * *

**I know these chapters have been short lately. I know that you guys are used to my like 30 something page chapters. For all my other stories, the shortest chapter would be 10 or 15 pages, and these ones have been like 4 pages long.**

**But yeah, that's just how it's gone. I mean, I could put tons of pointless stuff in here and make it 10 or 15 pages, but who wants to read that? **

**But yeah, I think that my chapters shall be getting a little longer than the last few have been. I'm not sure, though**

**Please review.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Tangled: It's that time of year. There's lots of stars, lots of love and Lorelai is cranky. The Firelight Festival is around the corner, and something happens. Lorelai freaks out. Luke doesn't think much of it.**


	10. Tangled

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Ten****: Tangled **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary:**** She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. I really, really, really appreciate it. **

* * *

"Well Kirk thinks that they built the fire to roast the marshmallows that they bothered to grab from the kitchen, before they snuck out and ran away." Lorelai told Luke. They were lying in his brand new, much, much bigger bed. They had been lying there for little over an hour, just talking, while Luke stroked Lorelai's hand with his thumb.

"Taylor thinks it's so they could throw themselves on it, if their families found them. I think that's a little extreme, don't you?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Bootsy thinks they built it, to throw the families in it, if they found them."

"Miss Pattie says they built it to stay warm, which makes the most sense by far." Lorelai babbled on. "Sookie says they built it to cook their food, which also makes sense."

"Jackson thought that maybe they just built it because it was pretty… I think that man spends too much time with vegetables and not enough time with real people."

"Morey thinks they built the fire, so their families would see the smoke, find them, and then either kill each other, or get along." Lorelai continued.

"Babette thinks-"

"Hey, can I just say something here?" Luke interrupted.

"Sure, what?"

"Why in the world does it matter why two people, who lived long ago… no, two people, who probably were made up, when a couple of drunken losers decided that Stars Hollow needed a fairy tale type of story to put on a poster, built a fire? Who cares? What does it matter? It changes nothing."

"It changes everything." Lorelai argued.

"How? How does the reason they built a fire change anything at all?"

"Luke, it changes the entire story. What kid wants to hear a story about two people who build a fire because it looks nice?"

"I don't know. Kirk would probably like it."

"That's not the point. The point is, the whole fire thing makes it all the more interesting."

"Why do I even try to argue with you?" He asked. "You're right even if you're not." He sighed.

"You'll learn someday." She told him, and then looked up at him, and smiled. He smiled, too, and then kissed her.

The Firelight Festival was around the corner, and the entire town was decked out in glitter, ribbon, papier-mâché stars, and streamers. Everyone had been acting extra affectionate this week. The whole love thing was completely contagious. She wasn't sure, but she thought it may have even affected her and Luke, too.

She didn't know if that was weird. She didn't know if maybe it was just a tiny phase. She didn't know if they'd get over it. She didn't know if that was supposed to happen, or if it was completely bad. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she should stop it, or if she should let it go.

She decided to let it go.

But something had been going on with them, that entire week. They had been… different. He'd kiss her for no reason. She never minded. They'd stay in bed for hours afterwards. They'd talk about nothing. They'd play with each other's hair.

They'd make eye contact at the diner, every so often, from across the room and smile at each other. They had been extra flirty when no one was watching. They had been extra flirty when everyone was watching. She smiled at him differently. He looked at her differently. She held him differently. He touched her differently.

She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but something was happening there.

* * *

When she woke up, it was still pretty dark outside. Her eyes were only half open, and she wasn't fully awake yet, when she turned over and bumped into… Luke! What?

Her eyes opened, and she looked around. Sure enough, they were in Luke's apartment. She fell asleep there? She looked over to him, and he was still fast asleep. He did look rather adorable, though. She shook her head, and looked down to the position they were in. His arm was wrapped around her waist. She was way over on his side of the bed. She was also hogging most of the covers.

She attempted to sneak out of his bed, by lifting his arm off of her, but that resulting in him waking up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Um…"

"What time is it?" He asked.

She peeked over at the clock. "6." She told him.

"Did you spend the night?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Um… yeah…" She told him. "I did."

"Oh." He said. He looked down at their position. "Sorry." He said, taking his arm off her waist. Once he lifted his arm, she felt sort of cold. But, she'd deal.

"Yeah… Um… I guess I should get going…" She said, nervously.

"Yeah, OK." He nodded.

She stumbled out of bed, and quickly collected her clothes. She really wished he wasn't watching her. It made her feel so awkward.

She heard him get out of bed, too.

"Are you OK?" He asked, a minute or two later.

"What? Sure." She said, turning around to look at him. He was wearing boxers and a t-shirt now.

"You're acting weird."

"Well, this is… weird, don't you think?"

"You feel asleep. What's the big deal?"

"I spent the night… in your apartment, Luke."

"So?"

"So? That's not in the rules."

"I wasn't aware we had a rulebook." He told her.

"Well… we do."

He raised an eyebrow.

"We just… we can't… spend the night. We can't fall asleep together. That's not part of the rules!"

"Rules? What are you talking about?"

"It's just… Falling asleep at each other's houses is a… boyfriend- girlfriend type of thing… not an… us type of thing."

"What?"

"This is supposed to be just for sex." She told him.

"I know." He told.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it's just for sex anymore, Luke." Lorelai told him, instantly regretting it the second it came out.

"Well, what does it seem like?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. Never mind. I just need some caffeine." She told him.

"Okay…"

"I'll see you later, OK?"

"Sure."

"OK bye."

"Hey, are we OK?" He asked her.

She turned around, and looked at him. "Yeah, don't worry, we're fine… It's just the lack of caffeine… really." She told him

"Bye."

With that, she left his apartment and snuck out the back, just incase.

It wasn't until she got home that she fully realized what had just happened.

That had definitely been against the rules. Sure, the whole spooning in bed for a few extra hours, was bending them the tiniest bit… but, staying over? She couldn't stay over. She couldn't spend the night, naked in his bed. She couldn't. They couldn't. That was against the rules. That was way against the rules.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, or really, herself, but she knew. She knew that she was, sort of, falling for him. She knew that things were beginning to change between them. She knew she shouldn't have let it get this far.

She knew she liked him. She knew she might possibly want to start something with him. But not now. Definitely not now. It was the completely wrong time, and she was… she was completely terrified.

She hated change. Everyone knew that. Lorelai Gilmore and change do not mix.

Sure, buying different toilet paper, or a different brand of cereal was fine by her. But, losing a friendship like hers and Luke's over something that may not even be worth it, was most definitely not fine by her.

Maybe, someday, they would be ready. Maybe, someday they would be able to take the chance. Maybe someday it would be worth it.

But not today. Today she was not risking it. Today she didn't want things to change. Today she was scared.

* * *

When she left his apartment, he stood there watching the door she had just closed. He scratched his head.

He wasn't sure what she had meant.

It didn't seem like it was just for sex, anymore? Then, what did it seem like? He wanted to know. What did it seem like?

Sure, maybe sleeping over was sort of against their unwritten rules. Maybe it wasn't really the best idea. But, what was the big deal? She fell asleep. She fell asleep in his bed. It didn't mean anything. It just meant she was tired. That was it. She was tired. Who cares?

But what had she meant? What did she think was happening?

OK, so he knew that some things had been changing a little. He knew they had been acting a little different. He knew that might scare her. She didn't like change. She didn't like different.

He knew he had been kissing her for no reason. He knew that he had been touching her differently. He thought she had been looking at him differently. He thought those looks from across the dinner were different. He thought the way she smiled at him was changing.

He hadn't really thought about it until that moment.

Maybe things were changing. Maybe that's what was scaring her. Maybe she was running because she thought they were changing.

Why couldn't she just understand that some change was OK? Why couldn't she just let some things change? Maybe it would all end up OK.

He didn't change. Luke Danes never changed. He kept his Dad's old store exactly the same… except for the part where he changed it to a diner, but that wasn't the point. He didn't change. He didn't change unless he knew it would work. He wouldn't have changed his Dad's hardware store into a diner unless he knew it'd work out.

He didn't change. He wouldn't let it happen unless it thought it could end up good. Why didn't she know that?

* * *

She had been in a mood all day.

Rory thought it was because she still hadn't heard from Max. She wasn't exactly waiting to hear from Max, but she couldn't tell Rory the real reason she was in this mood of hers. She couldn't tell her daughter that she had been having secret sex with their favorite diner owner, and dearest friend, and that last night she had accidentally spent the night with him. So, she went along with it.

Pretending she missed Max, was much easier than admitting she might want Luke.

But, she knew she had to talk to Luke. She had to talk to him and straighten out all of this. She had to make sure that they were really OK. She had to make sure that everything would be fine between them. She had to make sure he wasn't freaked out. She had to make herself stop freaking out.

She went to put her boots on, so she could find him at the diner and straighten everything out. But, when she went to the hall to find her boots, the doorbell rang. She opened it, and wall-ah, it was Luke.

"We must have ESP or something." She commented, when she let him inside.

"What?"

"I was just about to come talk to you." She told him, not looking directly into his eyes.

"Oh." He nodded. "Where's Rory?"

"Dean's."

"Are his parents home?" He asked.

She laughed. "Yes, thank you, Dad." She made fun of him.

"I was just asking." He said, blushing a little.

"I know, thank you." She told him. "Living room?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded, took off his shoes, and sat down on the couch.

"So…" Lorelai began. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say now. The speech she had prepared in front of her mirror this morning, had completely vanished from her mind.

"So… about last night." Luke began.

"Yeah… last night." Lorelai said.

"Look, you don't have to freak out, OK? You fell asleep. It happens. It's not a big deal."

"I know, but…"

"But?"

"It's weird, OK? I just feel like things are changing, and I don't like change… not when it could end up so badly."

"What?" Luke asked. It could end up badly? What did that mean?

"I- I don't know Luke… Things have been… different, lately, you know?" She asked, getting nervous. What if he didn't know? What if he hadn't noticed? What if she was being stupid and over thinking again?

"Yeah… But, look, Lorelai, nothing bad is going to happen, OK?" He told her.

She sat and stared at him for a few moments, trying to figure out what that was supposed to mean. Was he saying that nothing was going to change? Was he saying that things would change but they'd be good? Was he saying that he felt something for her, too?

God, why did he have to be so fucking confusing.

"Okay…" She said, slowly. "But… I don't really know what that means." She told him.

He looked straight into her eyes for a moment. The look he was giving her, scared her a little. Then, he shook his head, and she continued to watch him, trying to figure what he was thinking. "I don't know." He told her, a second later.

"Okay…"

"I just don't know why you are freaking out because you accidentally fell asleep in my bed." He told her.

"Well… I don't know… I just… It's against the rules, Luke."

"Enlighten me, Lorelai. What are these rules?"

"I don't know, Luke. This is just for sex. We're not supposed to have sleepovers or I don't know… This is just for sex."

"I know." He told her. "It still is."

"Well, I don't think that's all it's for anymore." She told him, looking down at her lap.

"What?"

"I don't know… I mean, I thought everything was fine. I thought that it was just for sex. I thought it was OK to break a few rules. I thought it was OK. But then… then I woke up and your arm was wrapped around me, and I was sleeping on your side of the bed, and I was warm… and you know, it didn't feel too bad… and now, now I just don't know." She blurted out.

Luke stared at her for a moment, taking it all in.

"It scares me, OK?" She added.

"Don't be scared."

* * *

**Well, seven pages… That's 3 more than my usual for this story. **

**I originally had this chapter and the next chapter combined as one, but then I added more to this chapter, and made next chapter… next chapter. Wow, that seems confusing. **

**Well, I have to go get dressed because I'm supposed to be meeting people in like 10 minutes. Yeah, I'm a little late, but what else is new? Anyways… **

**Happy Easter, or Happy Passover… whichever applies.**

**Next Chapter: **

**Cloaked: Luke gets a visitor. Lorelai isn't sure what to do.**


	11. Behind the Scenes

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Ten: Cloaked **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary: She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. I really, really, really appreciate it. **

**A few lines are from Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers… Only like 3, but whatever. **

* * *

"_I don't know… I mean, I thought everything was fine. I thought that it was just for sex. I thought it was OK to break a few rules. I thought it was OK. But then… then I woke up and your arm was wrapped around me, and I was sleeping on your side of the bed, and I was warm… and you know, it didn't feel to bad… and now, now I just don't know." She blurted out._

_Luke stared at her for a moment, taking it all in._

"_It scares me, OK?" She added._

"_Don't be scared."_

She looked up at him, into his eyes, trying to figure him out.

What she saw, his words, they ending up just scaring her more. She couldn't do this. She could be with Luke… no matter how much she actually wanted to.

She wasn't ready.

She wasn't positive it was the right thing to do.

"I can't help it." She told him. "This is just me." She told him, sighing at the end.

He sighed. He was disappointed. They both knew it. She was a little surprised.

"I know… That's OK." He told her, and she believed him. She believed that it actually was OK. She loved that Luke knew her so well. She loved that it was OK.

"Thank you." She said, at almost a whisper.

He nodded. "We're OK?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Definitely." She smiled.

"Good. Good." He said, nodding, and standing up.

"See you later?" She asked him.

He nodded, put on his shoes, and went out the door.

She sighed. She was still confused. But at least… at least… it was OK.

* * *

Sometimes love really sucked. Especially when it's made out of papier-mâché.

She went into the diner, and everything seemed normal. She'd admit that she thought it might not be. She complained about the stupid festival, and Luke laughed at her. He called her bipolar. He didn't seem to care, or act any differently towards her at all.

"Tomorrow, I'm planning on despising everyone that says, 'hey, how's it going.'" She told him. She was drinking coffee, he was smiling at her, and everything seemed fine. Maybe she shouldn't have freaked out so much. Maybe nothing had changed and everything would go back to normal. Maybe they could just be friends right now. Maybe they could just be friends with benefits. Maybe they could give it a try later. Maybe everything really was OK.

Or maybe she spoke too soon.

"Hey, how's it going?" A woman's voice came from behind.

"Oh, now that's too easy." She said.

"Rachel?" He asked, and her mouth dropped open.

"Rachel? You're Rachel?" She asked, and he nodded.

She wasn't sure what it was, but she had this horrible feeling in her stomach, and she didn't like it. Of course, it didn't help that she made a huge fool out of herself in front of this, Rachel. Coffee pots, what was she thinking? God, she was stupid sometimes.

So, she left before she could say anything else that would completely mortify her.

She got home, and sat down on the couch, thinking absolutely nothing for at least 10 minutes. When she finally wrapped her mind around it, she couldn't stop with the questions, and the analyzing.

But, really, what did this mean? Luke and Rachel would probably get together, wouldn't they? Yes. She had told Luke no. Of course Luke would date Rachel. Of course.

She'd have to be supportive. She'd have to be, or he would know. He'd know that maybe she had gotten a little to attached, and she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye ever again if he knew that and didn't feel the same way. He'd know that she may regret what she said before.

She had to be supportive. If she acted jealous that wouldn't be fair. She had the chance. She blew it. She blew it.

She knew it wouldn't be fair to tell him not to date Rachel. She had heard the stories. She knew they had been in love. She knew that Luke might still be in love. She knew it would be completely wrong to tell Luke not to date her. She basically told Luke that she wasn't ready for things to change between them. They had made an unspoken agreement to not let things change, to not… get too attached. She knew that it may not have been exactly what she wanted. But she knew it was the right thing to do at that point in time.

Now, she was changing her mind a little.

So, Luke had a girlfriend. Luke was dating. Luke was dating Rachel.

She had heard only a few things about Rachel. Supposedly, Luke was completely in love with this girl, and she had broken his heart. That was about all she knew. She couldn't image Luke being in love. She couldn't imagine him making public displays of affection, or really, just flirting with any other woman besides her.

Was she jealous? No… No, she wasn't jealous.

Well, maybe a little. But, c'mon. Max was gone, and now Luke would go off with Rachel. She'd be alone. She'd be single, and Luke would be fucking someone else. Didn't she have the right to be just the tiniest bit jealous?

She had been falling for Luke. She had been falling for him. She stayed over his house last night, and now he was ditching her for a woman who had broken his heart.

She wondered if this was how Luke felt when she left him for Max. She hoped not, because it was horrible.

She knew she had been falling for Luke. She knew she had been. She knew it was a bad idea, so she took the option away. Did it matter that she sort of wanted it back, now?

She knew she wanted to be with him right now for the wrong reasons. She knew she didn't want him to be with another woman. She didn't want him to fall for Rachel, before he could fall for her. She didn't want him to get serious with Rachel, before they had their chance. She wanted their chance. They had to have their chance.

But she couldn't tell him this. She couldn't say this to him after she basically told him they couldn't have a chance yet. She just couldn't. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. She couldn't.

She knew falling for Luke was a bad idea. She just wished it wasn't.

* * *

She was walking home from Doose's, when they bumped into each other. He wasn't with Rachel, maybe that meant something.

She didn't know why he was making her so nervous, but he was. "Oh, hey." She said, not looking directly at him.

"Hey, where you headed?" He asked, acting as if nothing at all was happening. Maybe nothing was. Maybe Rachel left. Maybe they weren't starting anything. Maybe she'd get her chance.

"Oh, home."

"Oh." He replied.

"So… um… where's Rachel?" Lorelai asked. She just had to.

Sleeping… Jet lag." Luke said.

"Oh, right, right." Lorelai said, looking down at her shoes. She hated to think of Rachel being in Luke's bed. She didn't know why the image bothered her so much, but it really, really did. She had been in Luke's bed. He got that big bed just for her. That's what she'd like to think anyway. It wasn't for Rachel. It was for her.

"You OK?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine… tired, I guess."

"OK."

"So, um… are you two together?" Lorelai asked. She just had to.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

You don't know? Why not?"

"We haven't really talked." He said, wondering if Lorelai would tell him not to. He didn't know where he stood with Rachel. It was Rachel. She had left before. She probably would again . Maybe he shouldn't get attached. Maybe he should keep things the way they were.

"Oh, well, aren't you happy she's here?" Lorelai asked, not actually wanting an answer to that. She didn't like this pretending thing. But it had to be done.

"I guess so." Luke said.

"You guess so? I thought you loved Rachel." She knew she was pushing it. She knew. She didn't care.

"I did." Did? Oh.

"You don't anymore?" She asked, knowing he was getting annoyed.

"I don't know, Lorelai. Why do you care so much?"

"I don't… I just-" She sighed. "Why don't you just go for it? Why not give it a try?" Lorelai asked, repeating similar words that he said to her, when she was considering dating Max. She had to be supportive. She had to act like this didn't bother her. She didn't want to be the vulnerable one. She didn't want him feeling sorry for her. She didn't want to look weak.

"You think I should?" He asked. He watched her face. He wanted to see if she looked disappointed, or if she seemed sad. He wanted to see if she cared at all. But, he couldn't tell. He just couldn't tell.

He wanted her to tell him not to date her. He wanted a reason. He wanted her to be the reason. But he didn't expect she would be. She had pride. He knew that.

She wanted to say no. She wanted to so badly. She didn't want to start something with him now, but she didn't want him being with anyone else. Maybe that wasn't fair, but it was what she wanted.

She was falling for him. She wanted to say no. She really, really did.

"Yes, I think you should." Damn it, damn it, damn it.

"OK." Luke replied.

"OK?"

"Yeah, if you think I should, maybe I will." He told her. She didn't seem to care. She didn't seem to object, so why not? If he had no other reason, then, why not?

She told him to go for it. She didn't want to admit she was jealous. She didn't want to admit that she might want him for herself. She didn't want to be the exposed one. She didn't want to say anything.

So, she told him to go for it.

She just never really expected him to listen. Maybe that was stupid but, she sort of thought he was falling for her, too.

**

* * *

Toot, toot. YES, i love being random. Mmmm nice weather. Yay.**

**I haven't seen the new episode yet, so Fade to Black probably won't be out until tomorrow or Friday. I was out, and yeah, I just sort of forgot. It's vacation week for me, so I've barely been home. You guys are lucky I already had this chapter written, or you might not have gotten it for a while. But yeah, I'll watch the episode some time soon and then write Fades to Black. **

**Was the episode good? I hope so. I need some very good episodes before the season finale. Yessss…. **

**So, anyway, I didn't have too much time to edit, so I hope this didn't suck or anything. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter 11: **

**Puzzle: Luke looked happy. Lorelai doesn't want to be alone. She does something. Maybe it's wrong. Maybe it isn't.**

**PS- if you guys are wondering how I'm getting these chapter names, I actually have a good explanation... See, I went to thesauras dot com and typed in secret and yes, the chapters are words that I got from it. Wo. The end. Have a nice day.**

**Please review.**

**Gracias.**


	12. Password

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Twelve****: Puzzle**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary:**** She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. I really, really, really appreciate it. **

* * *

He was happy. She didn't like it.

It wasn't so much the fact that he was happy. She wanted him to be happy. They were friends. He deserved to be happy.

It was more, why he was happy.

He had that stupid grin on his face when he walked down the stairs. She knew. Of course she knew. She knew why Luke had been up so late. She knew why he needed to sleep in a little. She knew. Of course she knew.

But that stupid grin. She hated that stupid grin.

She's seen it before. She's seen it many, many times before.

She's seen it late at night, in the diner. She's seen it on her living room couch, during her day off from work. She's seen it in his apartment, when the diner's not too busy. She's seen it in her bedroom, when Rory's staying over Lane's. She's seen it in his storage room, during a mid morning lull. She's seen it before.

She was supposed to be the only woman to make him smile like that. Like he was so lucky to be with her. Like he had just had the most amazing sex in the world, with the most beautiful woman he's ever met. Like he just shot the winning shot in a basketball game. Like he had just done something that would make Taylor very angry. Like he just won the freaking lottery.

She used to love that smile. She loved when she was the reason for it.

But, now she hated that smile. She hated not being the reason for it.

She hated that someone else was making him that happy. She hated that she may have missed her chance. She hated that it was her own damn fault. She hated that Rachel might change him. She hated that she would be ignored. She hated that he wasn't hers.

Rachel was nice. She hated that, too.

She wanted to hate her. She really did. But it was hard. Rachel was nice. She was.

She just wished she wouldn't wear his clothes. She didn't like seeing her in them. She hated it actually. And she didn't like picturing Rachel sleeping in Luke's big bed. She hated that. Luke bought that bed for her, and now Rachel was in it.

She was jealous. She knew that. She wished she wasn't.

She was jealous. She was upset. She was hurt. She wanted him to wait for her.

Then she spotted Rachel wearing his apron. There was something about that. Something that made it seem so familiar, so permanent. It made it much more real.

Then he went over and talked to her. He acted so normal. He acted like nothing had happened between them at all. She knew that what they had agreed on, but it still bothered her. She just wanted to know. She wanted to know she had meant something. She wanted to know he cared. Maybe it was stupid. They had an agreement. She went against it and now she was paying the price.

He was acting normal, so she did, too. She told him about Rory's break up. She should have known it'd be a bad idea, but she wasn't thinking.

"I'll meet you at home, OK hun?" She told Rory.

"But Mom- the list."

"I know, I know. I'll hurry."

She walked in the diner, and found Luke.

"I told you not to do anything!" She told him, slapping him lightly on the head.

"I just… I couldn't help it. That kid- ugh! … I'm sorry." He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, with a smile on her face.

She saw the smile on her face, and she couldn't help herself.

"Rory and her boyfriend, Dean, broke up." Lorelai began. "And Luke here, decided it'd be a good idea to go all Jackie Chan on the kid."

"You what?" Rachel asked, surprised.

Luke shrugged. "I told you that kid was no good." He told Lorelai.

"You did what?" Rachel repeated.

"He's just so overprotective. He loves Rory. Ever since she asked him to make a peanut butter sandwich for the fairies in Babette's trees, he's looked out for her. I don't know what I'd do without him." Lorelai told her. She knew she sounded stupid. She knew. S he just couldn't help it.

"Uhh… Yeah." Luke chipped in, lamely.

"Fairies?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, it was cute. It's not crazy… really." Lorelai told her, realizing how weird that must have sounded.

"It sounds adorable." Rachel said, and she meant it. That made Lorelai even more annoyed.

"It was. Right Luke?"

"Adorable."

Lorelai was about to shoot herself. She was being stupid again. She was talking crazy. She was making a fool of herself.

Stupid Luke. Stupid Rachel. Stupid Lorelai.

"So, I guess I'll see you later." She offered, before heading out the door.

She didn't realize how fast she was walking. She was angry. She hated how Luke didn't play along. She hated how he was trying to impress Rachel, and not her. She hated it. She really did.

It bothered her. She was jealous. She didn't want to miss her chance.

That bothered her. She didn't want to be this way. She didn't want to be jealous.

But she was. She was jealous. She was lonely.

And it was all her fault.

* * *

She had been helping Rory with her Dean box when she saw it. Her Max box.

She hadn't really thought about Max in awhile. She wondered how he was. She wondered if he was thinking about her. She wondered if he'd call anytime soon.

He really was a nice guy. She had fun with him. She lied in bed and thought about him.

The more she thought about it, the better the idea sounded. Max.

She didn't have anyone else. She didn't have Luke anymore. Rory had been fine with it. Luke was dating Rachel. She wouldn't be having sex for a while. Max was a nice guy. Luke wasn't single anymore. Why not?

Before she knew it, she was driving, her shoes were on the wrong feet, and she was halfway there.

_"Yeah, Rory and Dean broke up and um, she won't wallow. And I told her that she should wallow you know because that's supposed to help you get through the pain and then you can accept it and then you can get over somebody and you can move on with your life. And then she asked me how long it was before I got over you and I didn't know what to say you know because I can't lie to her, and I realized that if I gave her any time frame at all I would be lying because I'm not over you and I don't know how long it will be before I am. And who am I to be teaching her about healing and moving on and breakups any how. I mean I might as well be teaching her how to eat fire or swallow a sword or put her legs behind her head you know, because at least that's a trade. I mean the first two are, I don't know about putting the legs um, behind your head, but the point is that I'm an idiot and I'm a hypocrite and I really miss you."_

OK. Maybe it wasn't the truth. Maybe it was sort of far from the truth. But it sounded good, and she did sort of miss him, in a weird kind of way. She cried. She wallowed. She didn't exactly get over it. She just… found Luke. She went to Luke. Luke made everything better.

Max was a nice guy. Maybe they could have something. Maybe this was a good thing she was doing. Maybe it was work out. Maybe she'd forget about Luke. Maybe she really didn't feel anything for Luke. Maybe she just thought she did. Maybe, this entire time, it was Max that she liked.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

"You know, I've been thinking about us lately."

"You have?"

"Haven't you?"

"No."

It was the truth. She hadn't thought much about them or their situation. The thing was, it just didn't really matter to her before. She and Luke had their… whatever it was they had. She was busy with that. She hadn't thought much about Max Medina or their dilemma. Luke had distracted her.

"No, I needed not to give it any thought at all otherwise I would give it too much thought and that would be hard and so I just didn't deal. Like mother like daughter I guess."

Nice cover, Lorelai. He'll believe that.

And he did.

And then they kissed. And that led to other things…

It was weird. It was much different than sex with Luke. Sure, she had, had sex with Max before, but that was before…

Before what? She didn't know. Just… before.

She lied in bed, beside Max Medina, Rory's teacher. He was smiling at her. It was that same smile Luke had on his face this morning. She felt like slapping them both. She didn't want him to smile at her like that. She didn't want Luke to smile at Rachel like that. She didn't want any of this. But here it was.

He was a wonderful man. So, she told him he was.

She really did have to get Sookie's car back. It may have just been an excuse, but it actually was late and Sookie would need it.

Then she started babbling on about soup, and he said that they should talk. He said they should find a solution. He said they should fix this. Who was she to disagree?

Why not? Why not just try it out? Why not just go for it? It wasn't like she had any other offers. It wasn't like she had any other opportunities. It wasn't like Luke was single. It wasn't like they'd even be able to fix it anyways.

She wasn't sure why she went to his house in the first place. Maybe she missed him. Maybe she was lonely. Maybe she was just seeing if they had a chance. Maybe she was just making sure she could have chances.

She went to his house. She told him she missed him.

Maybe it wasn't the truth. She just didn't want to be alone.

Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it wasn't. Time would tell.

**

* * *

I know the conversation between Luke, Rachel and Lorelai was weird. It was hard to write. This whole chapter was a little hard to write. I know it's short. Next chapter will be longer.**

**Underground- Rachel asks for a favor. Luke is stubborn. Lorelai is, too. An empty sock drawer is the result.**


	13. Buried Treasure

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Thirteen****: Buried Treasure**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary:**** She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. I really, really, really appreciate it. **

**Yeah, I changed my mind about this chapter. I'm skipping ahead a few chapters, so forget the thing about Rachel asking for a favor and the empty sock drawer… the rest of the summary still works. **

**Also, I combined chapter 13 and 14 into one because 13 by itself is depressing… but yeah, adding chapter 14 makes it happy! Woo… So, yeah, don't get sad, get glad. I'm cool. I know. **

**Anyway…**

-

She's happy. She really is.

Max asked her to marry him.

It makes her smile. He wants to marry her. Someone actually wants to marry her.

Maybe she really loves Max. Maybe they are right. Maybe they are meant to be. Maybe she should say yes. Maybe she should be Mrs. Max Medina.

Maybe she just likes the fact that someone proposed to her. Maybe she just likes the fact that someone proposed to her, despite the fact she was not the mother of their baby. Maybe she just likes the fact that someone wants to be with her. Maybe she just likes the fact that someone loves her enough to marry her.

Max Medina is a good man. He'd make some woman very happy someday. He was sweet. He was caring. He probably replaced the toilet paper rolls. He knew how to cook. He doesn't tell bad jokes. He doesn't wear his pants too low or too high. He'd make some woman very happy someday.

But, was that woman her?

"Hey." Lorelai said, as she took a seat on the counter. The diner was pretty empty. There were a few people at the table in the corner, but that was it.

"Hey." He replied, already getting a cup for her coffee.

"How'd you know?" She asked, with a smile.

"I keep a crystal ball in the back. The tomato crop is going to be great this year, and the Sox are going to win tonight." He told her.

"Oh, can you tell me what I'm going to wear for Friday night dinner, because I'm seriously stumped." She asked him, with an amused smile on her face.

"Sorry." He told her.

"That's OK. If I knew what I was going to wear, I might end up being early."

"And who wants that?" He asked.

"Not me." Lorelai replied.

She noticed the flower sitting on the counter.

"Hey, that's my flower." She smiled. It was sitting in a plastic cup. Luke didn't have any vases. She was surprised he kept the flower.

"Yeah." He said, not paying much attention.

"You kept it." She stated.

He shrugged it off. "The entire town is covered in them. Kirk is allergic to them. He hasn't been in the diner in days. Someone told me he went into a coma."

"Poor Kirk."

"Why'd you have all those flowers, anway?"

She knew she had to tell him. She had to see. She had to know whether they had a chance or not. She had to know whether or not he wanted to have one. She had to know whether or not she still wanted to have one.

"Well… actually…" She began. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"Well, you know Max, right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Right. Of course you do." She said, not looking him in the eye.

"What about him?"

"Well, actually… he sort of… asked me to marry him…" She told him, looking up once she finished, to see his reaction.

"Congratulations." He told her, with a sigh. What else was he supposed to do?

"How do you know I said yes?" She asked.

"Why else would you bother telling me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't answered yet." She replied, ignoring his question.

"Why not?" He asked. She was searching his eyes for anything, but she found nothing.

"I don't know." She shrugged. He was searching her eyes for anything that might mean she hadn't answered because of him. He found nothing.

"Well, I think it's great." He told her. What else was he supposed to say?

"You do." She said, a little surprised.

"Sure." He told her, not so sure.

"Oh, well, that's good."

So, she called Max. She told him yes. She was officially engaged. Someone asked her to marry him. She said yes.

She was getting married.

-

(Originally chapter 13 ended right there… See why I combined the two?)

Anywho…

-

"I can't believe you did this." Lorelai told Luke, as she turned to face him.

"It's no big deal, really."

"It's a huge deal, Luke… I just… Wow." She said, looking up to study the beautiful carvings on the wooden Chuppah she was standing under, with Luke.

"It must have taken you forever." She told him, running her fingertips down the side.

"No. It wasn't hard. I just looked at the picture… The picture was better." He told her.

"I doubt it." She told him. "Wait until Rory sees this." Lorelai said, still admiring her Chuppah.

"Where is she?" Luke asked, just making conversation, trying to avoid more compliments and thank yous.

"She just went to go meet Lane a few minutes ago. She's been sitting in her room all day, waiting for me to come talk to her or something. She just didn't know who she was up against. She finally gave up and left. " Lorelai explained, still studying the carvings.

"What does she want to talk about?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "Nothing important…" Lorelai said, not wanting to get into it. "She'll love the goat, though." Lorelai laughed.

"I think it symbolizes something." Luke told her.

"What?" She turned to him.

"Patience… Courage…" Luke told her.

She had a funny feeling that the goat might hold a hidden meaning.

"What about the birds and the flowers?"

"I think birds symbolize peace… and protection… and love." He told her. She smiled. "Flowers are supposed to represent love, hope, faith, friendship… The calla lilly over there symbolizes marriage." He told her.

"And I thought you said you didn't know about this stuff." She laughed.

"I may have read it somewhere." He told her, blushing slightly.

She smiled. "Thank you." She told him, genuinely.

"You're welcome." He told her, returning the smile.

They stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other, smiling, until Lorelai realized how hungry she was.

"God, I'm starving."

"Let's go to the diner. I'll make you something." Luke told her.

"No, it's way too far. I bought some Peeps at Doose's today. They were 75 percent off." Lorelai said, leading him inside.

"Because they're from Easter." Luke told her, in disbelief.

"So?" She questioned, opening the front door.

"They'll take years off your life." He told her.

"Yes, but those are the years that I'd have blue hair, wear shoulder pads and pants with an elastic waist."

"The way that you eat, I think the elastic waist will come way before the blue hair."

She shrugged, and dug into her cabinets until she found a box of blue peeps. She tore the box open and began eating. "Mmm…" She sighed.

"Those things are disgusting. They take one of the most sugary foods in the entire world and then just add more sugar, some artificial color and horse hooves."

"Brilliant." Lorelai called out.

"It should be illegal." Luke told her, as he followed her to the living room.

She plopped down on the couch, and looked up at him. "Hey, did you know it's illegal to have a gorilla in the back seat of your car in Massachusetts? I mean, would it be OK to drive around with a gorilla in the front seat? Why the back seat? Who thought of that law? And why just gorillas? What about elephants or hippos or something?"

He blinked. "What?" He asked.

She shrugged, and he sat beside her on the couch. He looked over to the corner of the room where a garment bag was hanging.

"Is that your dress?" He asked.

She looked over to it. "Oh. Yeah." She said, and then put the box of Peeps down on the coffee table. She looked over at the dress again. The one she hadn't tried on since she bought it. The one she hadn't even taken out of the bag since she bought it.

"You OK?" He asked, noticing the sudden change in her attitude.

"Yeah… Fine… Just… you know how… you said that marriage can be really great if you… if you find the right person?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"How do you know? How do you know if the person's right or not?" She asked.

He shrugged, surprised at what she was asking him. "I guess you just know." He told her.

She nodded, and looked into the black TV screen. She could see their reflection. He was watching her. He was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"But I don't know." She said, facing him again. She held his stare, waiting for him to reply.

"You… You don't think Max is right?" He asked her. She sighed, and looked down at her feet.

She took a while to answer. She had to think. "I'm not sure." She told him, looking at him briefly and then back at her feet. "I just… If he is right, shouldn't I know it? Shouldn't I be sure?"

"Maybe you're just having cold feet." Luke told her.

"I haven't tried on my wedding dress, Luke." She told him.

He looked at her with a confused expression.

"No, I mean, I tried it on… but only once. I don't try it on every night after my mother goes to bed… which I mean, would be sort of weird anyway since I haven't lived with my mother since I was 16, but still… I don't think about him all the time, imagine what he's doing, make up stupid scenarios. I don't do any of that." She babbled on.

"What?" He asked.

"Those are things I should do! I should try on my wedding dress every night. I should get weak in the knees or have butterflies. I should be excited." She told him.

"Oh."

"If it's right… If I'm supposed to marry Max, shouldn't I be excited about it?" She asked him.

"I guess so." He told her, still a little confused about the conversation they were having.

She sighed. She stared at the ground for a while. He watched her. He waited for her to say something.

After what seemed like an eternity, she looked up at him, straight in the eyes. "I don't think it's right. I don't think Max is right." Lorelai told him.

He took a deep breath, and studied her expression for a moment, trying to sort this all out. "Why?" He asked, because it was the only thing he could think to say.

She looked up at him and met his gaze.

"You know why."

-

**Yeah, so I sort of love this chapter. Well, the second part… The first part… EW! I hate Max… but doesn't the second part make up for it? Heh. I don't know. It just makes me happy. Especially since the show is so depressing now. **

**ASP is gone. Oh man. I'm still not sure whether that's good or bad. I guess we'll just have to wait and watch 7.01. **

**I googled all those symbols and things, so they are actually true- Just incase anyone was wondering.**

**That gorilla law thing is true, too. Crazy huh? It's also illegal to frighten a pigeon in MA. In Alabama flicking boogers in the wind is illegal. In Arizona donkey's can't sleep in bathtubs. OK, does that amuse anyone else, cuz it amuses me a lot. **

**This story is almost over. Man, did it seem wicked fast to anybody else? There's like 2 or 3 chapters left. It feels like I just started this like a week ago… Yeah, OK, I started it March 20. Dude! This was fast! 420 was like a few days ago so basically, this story took like a month… Get your reviews in! I'd love to make it to 400. Hint, hint… It'll be hard, but I have faith in you guys. Haha. I really need sleep lol. **

**Btw, how was everyone's 420? Mine was fabulous. Thanks for asking.**

**Next chapter…**

**Trap Door****: Everybody does things they regret. Some things are worse than others, and some things you should regret, but you don't. **

**Um… I love lime popsicles. I'm going to go get one. Review, please**


	14. Matinee

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Fourteen: Trap Door**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary:** **She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N:** **Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. I really, really, really appreciate it. **

**Sorry this took a few days longer than it usually takes for me to update. I've had a lot of projects I've been doing. Porifera... The Election of 1832... essay on Ethan Frome... a Spanish video... plus a thousand tests... O Captain My Captain & Spring 1863... frog anatomy... espanol... geo... you know...**

**School. Blah.**

**Anyways... what you have all been waiting for...**

-

"I don't think it's right. I don't think Max is right." Lorelai told him.

He took a deep breath, and studied her expression for a moment, trying to sort this all out. "Why?" He asked, because it was the only thing he could think to say.

She looked up at him and met his gaze.

"You know why."

He looked at her, trying to figure out if she meant what he thought she might mean. Before he could even wrap his mind around what she had just said, he felt her lips brush against his. And than, from habit, his hand brushed her cheek, and made it's way to her hair.

Her fingers landed on the buttons of his flannel shirt, and slowly began unbuttoning them. The buttons to this particular shirt were not stubborn and stupid like all of his other shirts. They seemed to be magically unbuttoning, without much help from her at all.

"Lorelai." He began, trying to make sense of all of this, once her lips left his mouth and began to focus on his collarbone.

"Shh..." She told him. She knew that if they spoke, he would talk her out of this, and that was the absolute last thing she wanted. She gently pushed him down on the couch, kissing him on the lips again.

She loved how familiar it all was. She loved how she knew exactly where he was going to touch her, and how he would kiss her. She loved knowing exactly where he liked to be touched, and how he liked to be kissed. She loved the way he looked at her when she pushed his hat off his head, or when she ran her fingers up and down his chest. She loved how blue his eyes got when she grinned at him, bit her bottom lip and began pulling his t-shirt over his head. She loved the surprised look he always got when she reached down his boxers.

She loved how he always played with her hair. She loved how he ran his hands up and down her back.

She loved how he always went slow. When she had sex with Max, he would always hurry and take off all his clothes and just go right into it. They would hardly make out or anything, before. She liked it much better this way. She liked undressing him, kissing him, playing with him. She liked that it was Luke and not Max.

She sat up and lifted her arms as he pulled her t-shirt over her head. She was straddling him, in nothing but her red, lacy bra and jeans. He looked up at her, and placed his hands on her waist, running his hands up down her side.

She smiled, took his hand and got off his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Upstairs." She told him, pulling him up.

He was about to say something, but she cut him off with a kiss, that continued until they got to the top step.

"Lorelai." He began, again.

"Don't say anything." She told him, opening her bedroom door and leading him inside.

He didn't. He didn't say anything.

She pulled him towards the bed, until he sat down beside her and she kissed him. He unbuttoned her jeans and she slid out of them. She helped him out of his jeans, and admired his plaid boxers.

"You know, most people grow out of their baby themes." She told him.

"What?" He asked, just like she expected he would.

"You know... all babies have themes... ducks, bunnies, sports, elephants... plaid." She told him, pointing at him, when she mentioned the last one. "Mine was swans." She informed him, while playing with a tiny curl right below his ear.

"Plaid was not my theme." He told her.

"Oh yeah, you picked it out on your own, huh? I'm not sure if that's better or worse." She told him, with a giggle.

"These ones just come in a pack. They're cheaper. I don't care what they look like." He told her, running his hands up and down her bare leg.

"So, if I happened to buy you boxers with... say... Hello Kitty, or unicorns or rainbows on them, you wouldn't care?" She asked.

"Jeez." He mumbled.

"I knew it." She told him.

He rolled his eyes at her, and she giggled. They were in their own little world. She wasn't engaged. He wasn't the other man. That's what they were both telling themselves.

She leaned down and kissed him, and his hands returned to her hair again. After a minute or two, she pulled away.

"So... what was your theme?" She asked, expecting another eye roll, and definitely not an answer.

"The zoo." He told her, completely surprising her. She looked down at him, and the look on his face made her grin. He was opening up to her. It was something simple, but she could tell it meant something.

"The zoo, huh?" She replied.

"My room was wallpapered with them... giraffes, elephants, lions..."

"Oh my." She commented, placing kisses on his neck.

"My dad thought it was stupid, but my Mom loved it." He told her.

She smiled at him. Here they were, lying in her bed, half-naked. She was engaged. He was the local diner owner. She was straddling him, and he was talking about some old childhood memory.

"That's cute." She told him.

He shrugged, but she knew he was fighting off a smile. She ran her fingers through his curly hair, and pushed him down on her bed.

She loved seeing him in her bed. She really did. He matched her sheets perfectly.

She'd never tell him that, though. She was sure he'd have a lot of objection to his matching with her Hello Kitty sheets. Oh, would he have objections.

Max didn't go with her sheets. That's all she could remember thinking that night that he slept in her bed. All she could think about that entire night was how he completely clashed with her Hello Kitty sheets. The sheets he had in his apartment were boring and striped. She didn't think that she matched very well with his sheets, either.

That should have been her first clue.

Luke began wandering. She didn't mind.

Her underwear, bra, and his boxers were soon in a pile on the floor.

She positioned herself above him, and looked down at him. She looked at his eyes. She loved how blue they were.

She knew this was it. If she did this, she wasn't getting married. If she did this, she couldn't run away scared again. If she did this, then she would have to be ready.

But she was. She was ready.

So, she did it.

-

She watched him get up. She watched him slide on his boxers. She watched him make his way to the door. She watched him turn the door knob. She watched him walk out the door.

"Stay." She told him.

But he didn't hear her.

She listened as he made his way down the stairs. She listened as he collected his clothes. She listened as she put them on. She listened as he put on his shoes. She listened as he opened the front door.

She listened as he closed it.

She listened as he opened his truck door. She listened as he closed it. She listened as he started the car. She listened as he backed out of the driveway. She listened as he drove down the street.

"Stay." She repeated, softly.

But it was too late. He was already gone.

-

He couldn't say that he didn't know what he was thinking. Because he did. He knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that it was Lorelai.

Lorelai always made things seem rational. Even if they were completely and definitely irrational. She could make putting pickles on a cinnamon raisin bagel sounds reasonable. "It's like a Bar Mitzvahs in my mouth!" She would tell him, and he would make a face or roll his eyes. But really, she made it sound not so bad.

But he knew. He knew it was a mistake. He shouldn't have done it. She was engaged. She was getting married.

Was she still getting married?

She told him that she didn't think it was right. She told him that. But did that really mean anything? Did it mean she'd call off the wedding?

Even if she did call off the wedding, it would still be a mistake. She was in a relationship. He shouldn't have done anything with her. He shouldn't have done... that, with her. He shouldn't have. It was a mistake.

So, why didn't he regret it more?

Because it was Lorelai.

-

"Hi Max... Um... God, I am so horrible... I mean, could I get any more completely horrible? God, I really wish you would pick up so at least this wouldn't be on your answering machine... No? Are you sure? ... Do, do, do... Um... OK... last chance... Alright, so... I, um... I'm so sorry, Max. You are such an amazing guy, and you will make some incredibly lucky woman so happy some day, I know you will... but I, um... I just... I can't do this... I can't get married. I can't. I'm not ready... and I just... I don't think we are right... I mean, I'm not right for you, Max. You deserve someone who can recite 5 of Shakesphere's plays in any given moment, or read 2 Harry Potter books in one day or... has read the entire dictionary. You deserve someone who knows how to cook something other than Jello or Pop Tarts... Well, actually, I lied... I can't make Jello. It takes way too much waiting, and I don't have that kind of patience, you know? See? You deserve someone with patience and... good cleaning skills. Ask Rory, I never clean... I mean, I know that's surprising since I used to be a maid, but you know, I'm just all cleaned out... Being a maid really does that to you, you know? Well, of course you don't know. You've never been a maid. Anyway, I'm just... I'm not right for you, Max. You deserve someone so much better. You don't want to marry me. I have Beavis and Butthead slippers, and I... click my pens a lot... it's very annoying, trust me... People complain about it all the time, I just can't help it. Give me and pen and... click, click, click... It's a disgusting habit, really. I'm just... I'm so not right for you Max... I read stupid magazines full of stupid celebrity gossip, and I've seen almost every episode of Full House and Clarissa Explains it All... and it wasn't just because I had a kid... Rory hated those shows... But anyway... I'm sure your answering machine is going to cut me off soon so I just... I wanted to tell you how sorry I am... I feel so horrible... I just... I don't... I don't... I can't marry you... I just can't... We aren't right... I'm so, so, so sorry, Max..."

BEEP.

She sighed and hung up the phone. Then got out of bed, and ran downstairs.

They were going on a road trip.

-

**Well, there you go...**

**There's 2 more chapters left guys...sigh...**

**This went by so fast. But yeah, you need to get all your reviews in! I'm still shooting for that 400!**

**Fades to Black will probably be up tomorrow. I'll probably write it tonight but I have to check some stuff from the script and stuff, so I have to wait for the clips to be up... **

**It's raining here. I hate ran. The Sox/Yankees game got rained out. That makes me sad. We won last night. And that makes me oh so happy :)**

**Anywho...**

**I suppose you guys want next chapter's summary, huh?**

**Secret Code: Lorelai returns from her trip and of course, runs into Luke. They really need to talk...**


	15. Secret Code

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Fifteen: Secret Code**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary:** **She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N:** **Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. I really, really, really appreciate it.

* * *

**

"It looks good, doesn't it?" Lorelai asked, as she stood beside Luke in her yard, admiring the chuppah he had made for her, and then moved for her. "It really is beautiful, Luke." She told him.

"Well, you should have seen the picture. This is crap compared to the picture." He told her. She didn't know why he always brought that up. Maybe he was embarrased. Maybe he didn't want her to think it was a big deal... But, the thiing was... it was a big deal.

"I love it." She smiled. He smiled back.

They had been moving the chuppah around the yard for hours. Neither had brought up what they were both thinking about. They had successfully avoided it so far, but Lorelai knew they'd have to talk about it eventually. She just didn't know when. She didn't want to know.

"Man, I'm tired. This was hard work." She said. "You want a drink?" She asked, already heading towards the house. She knew he would follow.

"Sure." He said, following her.

They got in the kitchen and Lorelai headed straight for the fridge.

"Oh my God." She said, once she opened it.

"What?" Luke asked, peeking in the fridge to see what was so surprising.

"Lemonade!" She said, pulling out a green pitcher. "Rory made lemonade! I love that girl." Lorelai said, getting two cups from the cupboard. "Do you want Beavis or Butthead?" She asked, presenting the two cups to him.

"Uhh... Beavis?" He asked. He figured it was safer than the butt one.

"Okay then, here you go." She said, handing him the cup and then taking a sip from her own. "Oh God." She said, after taking a sip. "That's disgusting." She took his cup away from him, before he had the chance to take a sip. "Save yourself." She told him, and dumped it down the sink.

"It couldn't have been that bad." He said.

"Have you met Rory?" She asked him, in that way that said he was completely insane.

"All you have to do is mix a tiny packet with some water!" He exclaimed.

She stayed silent, and gave him a look.

"Yeah, you're right." He sighed. "Do you want me to make some lemonade?" He asked.

She grinned. "Would you?"

"Sure." He told her, and took the pitcher from her. She watched as he dumped the lemonade down the drain and washed out the pitcher. She liked him being in her kitchen. She liked him making her lemonade.

He reached into the cabinet and got out the packets. She wondered how he knew where they were. She liked it, though.

"I've never had a man make me lemonade, before." She told him, in a jokingly tone. Both knew there was some underlying message there.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." He grunted, trying to act like normal Luke.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She replied. She watched him reach into a drawer and grab a big wooden spoon that she didn't even know she had, and begin mixing the lemonade. "Where'd that come from?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, looking at her like she was crazy. It wasn't anything new. But, she loved when he looked at her like that.

"The spoon. I didn't know I had one of those." She told him.

"I brought it over when I was trying to teach you how to make mashed potatoes, remember?" He asked, his back turned to her, as he continued to mix the lemonade.

She was surprised by what he had just said. That had been so long ago. She was surprised he still remembered.

"Oh, yeah. I told you it was a lost cause." She told him, trying to get away from all serious topics. Of course she remembered Luke teaching her how to make mashed potatoes. Rory had the chicken pox. All she wanted was mashed potatoes, so Lorelai called her knight in shining armor to come and teach her. It didn't work out, though. She had never expected it to. She was Lorelai Gilmore, after all. So, Luke ending up making a batch every morning and bringing it over to the Crap Shack.

"Yeah, well... I got you to peel a potato. That says victory to me." He replied. His back was still turned to her.

"That was actually sort of fun." She told him. "Maybe I should try potato peeling again. Do you think Sookie would let me?" She asked.

"Not a chance." He replied. She agreeed. There was no way Sookie would let her touch any of her potatoes. That was probably a good idea.

She watched as he went to the fridge and started looking for something. "Don't got any." She told him.

"You don't even know what I'm looking for." He told her.

"But I'll bet you anything thatwe don't have them." She replied.

"Ice cubes?" He asked, hopefully.

"Sorry." She told him, with a shrug.

"Well, I hope you like your lemonade warm." He told her.

She shrugged. "I don't mind." She told him.

"OK." He said, and began pouring some lemonade into her cup.

"Thanks Luke." She told him.

"No problem." He said.

She took a sip. "Much better." She told him.

"Good." He replied, taking a sip of his own.

"Living room?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, before putting the pitcher in the fridge.

She headed towards the living room. He followed.

"Are these pictures?" He asked, picking up a stack of pictures, after sitting down on the couch beside her. Anything to avoid what they really had to talk about.

"They look like pictures, they smell like pictures... I'd say they are pictures." She told him.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Or do I?" She asked him.

He sat and looked through the large stack.

"What's this?" He asked, showing her the picture and waiting for the crazy answer she would give him.

"It's a Harvard squirrel. Doesn't it look smart?" She asked, grinning, and waiting for the eye roll she was going to get.

He rolled his eyes, just like she knew he would.

"Whose dorm is that?" Luke asked, once he came to the picture of Rory sitting at a desk.

"Oh, Susie... We go way back." Lorelai said.

He looked at her skeptically. "You broke into someone's dorm." He stated. He didn't need to ask.

"The door was wide open! It was just asking for a break in!" She told him.

"You stole something?" He asked her.

"Just a really fluffy pen... It's pink and it sings! C'mon! It sang Heart of Glass, Luke. I_ had_ to. Rory needs it. I left a dollar on the desk. It couldn't have cost more than a dollar."

"Rory knows you stole it?" He asked.

"Of course not, she'd make me return it." Lorelai replied.

He shook his head and continued looking through the pictures.

"That's Rory under a Harvard tree... and there's Rory reading a Harvard book... and Rory drinking Harvard coffee... and oh, there's Rory in front of a Harvard statue... and there's Sammy."

"Wow, he's fat."

"Yeah... and Oh! There's my finger."

"Beautiful." He told her.

"I've always thought so." She told him. "I think I could be a pretty good hand model, don't you?" She asked. He put the pictures down.

"Aren't you supposed to have tours when you do this kind of thing?" He asked, ignoring her question. She never expected him to answer.

"Yeah, well, when do we ever do anything normal? Kirk asks us for tips sometimes." She told him.

"Don't give him any." Luke replied. She was crazy.

"But if anyone asks, I'm Angie and Rory is Trish."

He shook his head. "Did you step out of a Happy Days episode or something?" He asked.

"The fact that you know what Happy Days is completelyfrightens me, Luke.Did the pigs start flying? Next thing you know I'll be cooking an omelet, Michel will be nice... Miss Pattie will announce she's giving up sex." Lorelai told him. It was just so much easier to sit and joke around, then deal with everything they really had to deal with.

"That will never happen." Luke replied. "Michel will never be nice."

"I don't know." Lorelai shrugged.

"So, you guys had fun?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah... It was a little rocky in the beginning... just with... everything. Plus, you know, we stayed at this B&B, and the flowers on the walls just kept multiplying, seriously Luke. I'd go out to watch a hummingbird or two, and when I came back, there would be 100 more than when I left...But once we got past that, it was fun. Rory loved it. I'm really glad we got to do this, you know." She told him.

"Yeah." He said, softly. She could tell he was thinking about it. She could tell.

"Lorelai." He began. Uh Oh. Not yet. She just wasn't ready yet.

"Luke." She said, mocking his stern voice.

He looked at her, telling her to be serious. This was it. She knew that. She just wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't positive, but she thought she was ready. She knew she liked Luke. She knew she wouldn't ever be able to be serious with another guy until she tried something with Luke. But she also knew that if her and Luke didn't work out, their friendship would most likely, not exist anymore.

There were so many pros and cons. She should have made a list. Why didn't she make a damn list?

"I know." She told him, softly.

He sighed. "It shouldn't have happened." He told her.

She was a little surprised. She didn't really expect that. She didn't know why, but she just didn't.

"What?" She asked.

"You were getting married. You were engaged. You were in a relationship. I feel like a jerk. It was a mistake." He told her.

"No, Luke..."

"I don't know what I was thinking." He told her.

"Max wasn't right." She told him, trying to show him that this was all OK. That he wasn't the jerk. That she wanted it, too. She sounded desperate. She didn't like that.

"That doesn't matter." He told her.

That hurt. It really did. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she thought he would want to be with her, when actually he didn't. Maybe she had just assumed wrong. Maybe it was all a mistake.

She hadn't been sure, before. She wanted some time, before. She wanted to make a list. But now that he said it was a mistake, she was heartbroken. She was scared, before, but she still really wanted this to happen. It was Luke... It was just... Luke.

"OK." She told him, softly.

He was uncomfortable. She could tell.

"So, um, I better get going... I have to get back to the diner. I'll see you later?" He asked, standing up.

"Yeah." She said, giving him a fake smile.

"Bye."

"Bye." She replied, softly. She didn't watch him walk out the door.

Maybe she had just been stupid to think he would want to be with her. Maybe it really was just sex for him. Maybe all those signs she thought she saw were just her imagination. Maybe she just wanted to see them, so she did. Maybe all the people who had told her Luke had a crush on her, were wrong. Maybe he didn't feel anything. Maybe it was all a mistake.

But what about the goat?

She didn't go to the diner for the next few days.

* * *

**Well... here is the second to last chapter for you guys... Sad, I know... but there is one last chapter and you trust me, don't you?**

**How was everyone's weekend? Mine was good, thanks.**

**Happy belated Cinco de Mayo!**

**So... this story has one chapter left... and so does my Fade to Black story... This is sad. Whatever will I do at 3 AM when I can't sleep? I don't know. I'm starting to write my other story, about LL and William and stuff, you know what I'm talking about, right? Well, it's harder than I thought, but I'm working on it...**

**I don't know. If anyone has story ideas for me, I'd love to hear them... or ideas for the William LL story. That would be great. One shots are good, too. I have one that I'm thinking about writing. LL the night before their wedding... I know it's been done, but this one would be different. Plus, I think everyone will need cheering up after Tuesday night. I would love title ideas for it... It's just LL the night before their wedding... Lorelai sneaks into the diner to go see Luke and stuff... Ideas, anyone? I'd love some.**

**If you didn't get the memo_, GG will run 2 minutes extra on Tuesday._.. So, if you're taping or Tivo-ing it, make sure you don't set it from 8 to 9 or the last 2 minutes will get cut off because yeah, it's going to 9:02... But you know, if you know what's happening in the last few minutes like I do, cutting off the last two minutes may not be a bad thing at all. Man, it's depressing. It's the first time I've dreaded a GG finale.**

**Oh, and I know that Lorelai hates to have prints and she got slides for those Harvard pictures, but I'm just kind of pretending that she got both. So, yeah, just work with me, here.**

**And also, I changed some of the chapter names... Just cuz I felt like it... So yeah, just so you know.**

**And, yes, ideas please. And reviews! I've still hoping for 400 reviews! And over 400 would be even better! Plus... if you review mine, I'll review yours. Just tell me what it's called. I'm always bored at night cuz I usually don't fall asleep until like 3 or 4... and I'm always looking for some good stuff to do or read.**

**So, yeah, please review.**

**Chapter 16: tear, tear...**

**Play Dead:**** Everyone notices Lorelai has been avoiding a certain diner and a certain diner owner. The diner owner wants toknow what's up.**


	16. Playing Dead

**Poker Faces **

**Chapter Sixteen:**** Play Dead **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own this. C'mon people. **

**Summary:**** She hates change. He stays the same. She's lonely. He likes the company. She wants to keep a secret. He'd never tell. It's completely perfect, until something unexpected happens… L/L **

**A/N:**** Well guys, this is my very last chapter for this story. SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG WAIT! Hope you haven't forgotten about this story. **

* * *

"Mom, why don't we just go to Luke's?" Rory Gilmore asked her mother for the one thousandth time that week. The two of them were sitting in Weston's, drinking less than spectacular coffee, eating cup cakes with kitty cats on them. Rory was slouching and staring out the window, with a pouty lip.

"Weston's is great." She told Rory, not wanting to tell her daughter the real reason she didn't want to go to Luke's. She hadn't been to the diner since the night at her house. She just wasn't sure how to act around him. She didn't know if she'd see him and get sad. She didn't know if she'd be obvious about it, and he'd figure out everything she was feeling. He always had a way of knowing what she was thinking.

"_Mom._" Rory said, knowing there was something more to this.

"_Rory." _Lorelai mocked her daughter, trying to pass this whole thing off as a joke. They both knew it was more than that.

"I haven't had a Luke's cheeseburger in three days. I'm going insane. I'm having withdrawal pains. I'm hallucinating. My teachers keep turning into pickles." Rory went on.

"You're so dramatic." Lorelai told her.

"I wonder where I get it from." Rory said, sarcastically.

Lorelai frowned. "I'm not hungry." She said, gathering her purse.

"You're leaving me here?" Rory asked.

"I have stuff to do at the Inn." Lorelai told her.

"You said you were finished!" She argued.

"I just remembered some last minute things I forgot to do. Go to Luke's. I'll meet you at home. Bring me a cheeseburger." She told her daughter. The truth was, she had been having withdrawal pains, too.

"I'm sleeping over Lane's tonight!" Rory told her.

Lorelai shrugged. "Bye hun." She said, and left before she had the chance to argue. She hadn't had a good cup of coffee in days. But she just didn't want to see Luke.

She was still confused about the whole thing. She was still trying to analyze and figure it all out. She was still trying to decide if she really did like Luke in the first place, and if he really liked her. Maybe she had just made it all up in her head. Maybe she had just imagined it.

She didn't know.

She wasn't sure if he had actually ever felt anything that was 'more than friends' towards her. She wasn't sure if she had just imagined things that weren't there.

But, then she'd go home and see the Chuppah that stood in her yard. If he didn't feel anything towards her, then why'd he build her that Chuppah? And why did he buy a bigger bed? Why did he say all those horrible things about Max? Why did he fix her roof, and her sink, and her porch, and almost every other thing in her house? Why did he try to get her to eat healthy? Why did he sleep with her while she was engaged? Why did he carve her a goat?

She just didn't understand.

That's why she couldn't go see him yet.

"Hey Luke." Rory said, to the diner man, who was standing behind the counter. The diner was pretty empty, and Rory decided to take a seat at the counter.

"Hey Rory, where's your Mom?" He asked. He hadn't seen her in a while. "Is she sick or something?" He asked.

"No." Rory replied. "Can I have a burger?" She asked. "And coffee. Lots of coffee." She had to make up for lost time.

He sighed and poured her some coffee, just like he always did. He watched as she downed the cup.

"How are you so tall?" He asked, in awe.

She shrugged. "So, what are you and my Mom fighting about?" She asked him.

Luke looked at her strangely. "We're fighting?" He asked.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. We've been eating at Weston's for the past three days." She told him.

Luke shrugged. "She's probably just mad because I switched her coffee to decaf a couple weeks ago." Luke said, trying to think of the real reason why Lorelai would be so mad at him, but coming up with nothing.

"Probably." Rory said, staring into her coffee cup. "This is decaf, isn't it?" She asked him, raising her eyebrow.

He sighed. "You were always so much easier than your Mom." He told her, as he got the cup and refilled it.

Rory was shocked. "How long has this been going on?" She asked him.

"You'll thank me someday… when you're 30 and still alive." Luke told her.

"You've been giving me decaf. I can't believe this." Rory told him.

Luke handed her the new cup.

"You're forgiven." She told him, taking a sip.

He rolled his eyes. She was getting more like her mother every day.

He went into the kitchen to start her burger.

Why would Lorelai be so upset? He'd have to find out.

* * *

"Hey, I thought you left." Sookie said, when Lorelai entered the Independence Inn kitchen. Everyone else had already left except for Sookie, who was still trying to figure out the week's menu.

"I'm back." Lorelai said, as she leaned against the counter.

"I see that." Sookie said. "Try this." She said, sticking a wooden spoon in front of Lorelai's mouth.

Lorelai tried it. "Mmm..." She told her best friend.

"Good, huh?" Sookie asked with a grin. "I'm thinking about it for lunch on Wednesday."

"Delicious." Lorelai commented, without much enthusiam. Sookie could tell something was up. She had been acting weird all week.

"Are you OK?" Sookie asked, for about the 5th or 6th time that week.

Lorelai sighed. She really did want to talk to someone. She really did want someone else's opinion. She wasn't sure Sookie was the right person, but you know what they say about timing.

"What is it?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai sighed again. She knew she shouldn't say anything. Sookie wasn't exactly the best secret keeper.

"Is it Rory? Is Rory OK?" Sookie asked.

"Rory's fine." Lorelai told her.

"Your parents? Did they do something?" Sookie asked.

"Not yet." Lorelai replied.

"Babette? Miss Pattie? Kirk? Christopher?" Sookie kept guessing.

"No." Lorelai replied.

"Luke?" Sookie guessed.

The guess surprised Lorelai, but at the same time, it didn't at all. She wasn't sure what to say at first. She didn't know if she really wanted to admit any of this to Sookie.

"It's Luke?" Sookie asked, after Lorelai too much too long to answer. "I haven't seen you at Luke's in a couple of days. Are you guys fighting again?" Sookie asked, with a sigh. They did fight a lot.

"Well..." Lorelai began. "Sort of."

"What'd you do?" Sookie asked.

"Why do you assume it's my fault?" Lorelai asked.

"Because it's Luke... He wouldn't pick a fight with you for no reason." Sookie explained. Lorelai knew it was true, but she just had to ask.

"Why?" She asked.

"C'mon Lorelai. It's Luke. He hates fighting with you." Sookie told her, as if she was just supposed to know these things.

"How do you know he hates fighting with me?" Lorelai asked.

"He always gets in a bad mood... I should have known you guys were fighting. He made Kirk cry today." Sookie told Lorelai.

"Poor Kirk." Lorelai said, trying to change the subject for just a moment.

Sookie nodded.

"So, what are you guys fighting about?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai stayed silent for a while, and watched Sookie stir her sauce. Did she really want to tell Sookie? She'd never hear the end of it. But, then again, she really needed some advice and perspective, and Sookie was usually a go to person for that stuff.

"You can't say anything." Lorelai told her best friend. "Really. No one. Not Jackson, or anyone." Lorelai said, putting her, "I'm serious" face on.

"I won't." Sookie said, putting her fingers in the air and making the Girl Scout's promise sign.

"Well... we kind of had... sex." Lorelai said. The moment the words were out, her eyes shut and she wanted nothing more than to erase them.

"You... you... what?" Sookie was speechless.

"We..." Lorelai began, but didn't want to actually repeat the words. She had never said it out loud before. It was weird. Even she couldn't believe it, and she was there. She had been doing it for 10 months, yet it never really did seem real.

"You? And Luke? Oh my God." Sookie said. "When?" She asked. Lorelai could see her imagining their wedding cake in her head.

"Um... last October." Lorelai said, before she could stop herself. She forgot how upset Sookie would be.

"What?" Sookie asked, loud enough for the entire town to hear.

"Shh..." Lorelai told her.

"Last October?" Sookie asked. "And you're just telling me now?"

"I'm sorry." Lorelai apologized. "I just... I didn't know what to tell you. It just seemed so... unreal." Lorelai told her.

Sookie smiled. "You're smiling." She told Lorelai.

Lorelai hadn't even realized it until Sookie said it. Her smile quickly faded, though.

"How did this happen?" Sookie asked, getting more excited with each passing second.

"Well..."

"Was it on a table? I always thought it'd be on a table!" Sookie exclaimed.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"How did it happen?" Sookie asked again.

Lorelai shrugged. "It just...happened."

"People don't just bump into each other and have sex! This isn't Cinemax." Sookie exclaimed. "Where was it?"

"The diner." Lorelai told her.

"Wait." Sookie said. Lorelai could feel the questions coming. "If you slept with Luke... why did you get engaged to Max? And why were you even dating in the first place? Were you having an affair with Luke? Is that why you called off the wedding?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie." Lorelai said, signaling her best friend to take a break.

"This is so exciting. I'm so happy for you, really. I always thought you and Luke would be the perfect couple. I just thought if you finally just opened your eyes you'd see it and you guys would be so happy together... and now, you are! And I'm so happy." Sookie told her.

"Sookie, hun... First of all, you really need to see a man about some Ritalin. Second of all, Luke and I are not together."

Sookie's face fell. "You guys are fighting." She said, as if she just remembered.

"Not... fighting." Lorelai said, having trouble trying to explain this to her. "I just... It's complicated… We... we had sex... while I was still engaged to Max... it was the night I called it off." Lorelai explained.

Sookie sat on a stool, looking like a child, who was hearing a beautiful, little fairy tale for the first time.

"And I don't know... I sort of thought... I mean, I basically told him that I wanted to be with him." Lorelai continued, trying to ignore the huge grin on Sookie's face. "But, I don't know, he said that it was a mistake... and now... I don't know." Lorelai told her.

"He probably didn't mean that." Sookie told her.

"I think I... I think that I might... want to... be with... Luke." Lorelai said. She couldn't believe she had actually just said that out loud. She looked over at Sookie for some indication on what she thought about this whole thing.

Sookie was grinning. "I knew it. I knew you two were just meant to be. I knew it. I've been saying it for years! And now, now you finally see it, too. You like Luke! You want to _be_ with Luke!" Sookie sang, happily.

"I don't think he wants to be with me." Lorelai told her.

Sookie stopped, and looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"He said it was a mistake, Sookie... You know… I was crazy for even letting myself want to be with Luke. We had an agreement. We had an agreement and I was just stupid."

"Agreement?" Sookie asked, getting lost.

"I just... I need to get over him, that's all. It shouldn't be hard, right? I mean, we never actually dated." Lorelai said, as if she was hoping to convince herself. "I gotta go, Sookie. I'll see you tomorrow." Lorelai said, before Sookie had the chance to convince her to stay.

* * *

She was at home. She was snuggled under a blanket, on her couch, watching absolutely nothing on TV, eating whatever junk she found at the house. This was exactly what she needed.

She was in the middle of some crazy, Lifetime movie, when the doorbell rang.

And there he was. Luke. The one man she was trying hardest to avoid the past few days. The man she might possibly have more-than-friends feelings for.

There he was, standing on her porch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, nervously.

"Is Rory at Lane's?" He asked.

"Um... yeah?" She said, having no idea what that had to do with anything. And how did he know Rory would be at Lane's?

"Listen, I'm betting there is more to this but, if it has to do with the whole coffee thing, you really need to get over it." He told her, walking past her and into the house. She shut the door.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"We're fighting?" He asked, as if she already knew.

"We are?" She asked.

"We're not?" He asked her, crossing his arms.

She shrugged. "I'm not fighting."

"Me either." He said, with a sign. "So... what's going on?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, playing stupid. She really didn't want to do this, not now. And the way he was looking at her was just killing her. He looked so sweet, so gentle, so… Luke.

"You haven't been to the diner in a while. Rory said you guys have been eating at Weston's." Luke said.

"Well…" Lorelai began, slowly, trying to figure out some way to get out of this. "No offense Luke, but you know, Weston's does have kitty cat salt and pepper shakers." Lorelai said, continuing to play stupid. She knew there was no point. Luke knew her. Luke knew when she was avoiding him. He knew when she was acting stupid on purpose. He knew when she was lying. But, she just really didn't want to do this. Not now.

"Lorelai." He said, wanting her to just tell him what's bothering her.

She was getting annoyed now. Everything would have been just fine, if he would just stay away from her for a while. Why couldn't he just go along with things every once in a while? Sure, she was the one who didn't go along with their agreement, but, that wasn't the point.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"What's going on?" She asked him, as if he should know. "You really don't know?" She asked, starting to raise her voice the slightest bit.

"No. What the hello did I do?" He asked, his voice matching hers.

"Luke!" She yelled. "I broke off my engagement over a night that meant absolutely nothing to you!" She said, before she had the chance to stop herself. Man, was she stupid today.

Luke froze. Had he heard her right? She broke up with Max for... him? What?

"I- I, what?" He asked. He wasn't even sure what to stay. He couldn't even move.

She sighed. "You heard me." She told him. It was out. What could she do now? She was never going to be able to show her face around town again. She was never going to get another cup of Luke's coffee. She was going to have to move… far away. She was going to have to get a sex change and wear a paper bag over her head. There was no way she'd be able to live this down.

"I-um… I didn't know." He told her. His head was completely spinning at the moment. He had no idea what was happening. Did she actually just say that?

"Luke! I told you! I said it! I told you I wasn't marrying Max! I said it wasn't right. And I said it was because of you!" She told him, getting angry now.

"Lorelai..." He began. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know how to fix this, how to tell her. She was right. She had laid it all out there for him. She had pretty much said she didn't want to be with Max because of him. But, why hadn't he realized it before?

He just… He didn't think this could really be happening to him. He didn't think it was real. He thought he had misunderstood her. He thought he was imagining the way she looked at him.

She said she wasn't ready before. How was he supposed to know she was ready now?

"No Luke, forget it. It's not your fault. It's mine. We had an agreement." She told him, not looking at his face.

"I just thought that… that, that night meant something… I thought it was something… something worth breaking off my engagement for. But it wasn't. It was just some stupid accident." She told him, still not able to look him in the eye. She was never going to be able to look at him again.

"It wasn't an accident." He told her, causing her to finally look up at him.

"Luke, we had an agreement. I was being stupid. We agreed that it was just for sex. We agreed that it meant nothing. I don't know… I don't know what I was thinking." She told him. Yep. Things would never be the same.

"Lorelai… It wasn't an accident." He told her more forcefully. Something about the way he was looking at her, just made her think that he was serious.

"That's not what you said earlier." She told him, quietly. She was getting shy. Luke Danes had never seen Lorelai Gilmore act shy. He sort of liked it.

"Because I thought… _you_ thought it was an accident." He tried to explain.

She looked at her feet, and than at him. She took a deep breath. "I didn't."

* * *

They were both frozen. Neither could move. Neither could breathe.

They weren't sure what to do next.

Was this really happening?

Luke finally took a deep breath, that matched the one Lorelai had taken a few moments before. He stepped close to her, and she watched to see what he was going to do.

"Really?" He asked her, as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ears.

They both knew the importance of the question.

She smiled at him, and finally took a breath. She nodded. "Yeah." She told him.

He leaned down and kissed her. Their fingers got entangled in each other's hair, clothes were being thrown on the floor, and they made their way up the stairs, never breaking the kiss for more than a second.

* * *

Lorelai turned to look at the man sleeping beside her. Neither of them had said anything for the past few minutes.

Maybe they were trying to take in the moment. Maybe they were trying to figure out if this was really happening. Maybe they just didn't know what to say.

Lorelai's arm landed on his stomach, and he kissed the side of her head.

"What now?" She asked, nervously. She had no idea what was supposed to happen after this. They had never done this before… not like this.

"I don't know." He told her.

"Me either." She admitted.

"Maybe I should go home… Rory will be back in the morning." He told her, getting out her bed.

She watched him begin to gather some of his clothes that were on her bedroom floor.

"Luke." She stated. He turned around.

"What?"

"Stay."

* * *

"No, don't worry. I'll just cover it up." Lorelai told Luke the next morning. She couldn't stop giggling.

"Cover it up? With what?" He asked, as if he knew he'd be horrified by her answer.

"Make-up, Silly." She told him, preparing herself for the hilarious face he was about to make.

"I'm not wearing make-up." He told her, sternly, only making her laugh more.

"Well, unless you want to go to work with a huge hickey on your neck, and risk everyone in town seeing it and never letting you live it down, then... I suggest you just let me cover this up." She told him, with a grin.

"You planned this." He said, crossing his arms.

She giggled. "Now, hold still." She told him, leaning in to cover up the spot on his neck. He was leaning against the sink, in her bathroom, and she was standing just a few inches away from him.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the side of her head.

She turned to look at him, and then leaned into kiss him. He pulled her closer and continued to kiss her in her bathroom.

"Hold on, I'm not finished." She told him, pulling away.

He groaned. "I thought you'd forget." He told her.

"No way." Lorelai smiled.

"I'm going to get you back for this." He told her.

"Can't wait." She told him, smiling. "There. No one will ever notice." She told him.

He turned to look at himself in the mirror. "Good." He grunted.

"C'mon, Rory's going to be home soon." Lorelai said.

"Are you gonna-?" He began.

"Yeah." She told him, leading him downstairs. "I'll tell her."

"Okay, so… I'll see you later?" He asked, as they stood in front of the front door.

"Yep." She told him.

She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking she'd change her mind. He was thinking she'd get scared. He was thinking she'd bolt.

She kissed him, and opened the door. She watched as he walked down her driveway.

She wasn't even sure what to make of last night. It was… unexpected.

They talked. They kissed. They did other things.

He slept over. Lorelai Gilmore let a man sleep over her house. She knew she had rules. She knew they were there for a reason. But… This was Luke.

She didn't know how it would all work out. She just hoped it would.

Luke turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back.

She should be scared. She knew that. She should be running. She should be terrified. She should be backing out.

This was Luke. This was a serious relationship. This could be... it.

She should be scared. She knew that. She should be running.

But, as she watched him walk down her driveway, with that stupid grin on his face that she knew she had put there...

Well, today… it just didn't seem so scary.

The End.

**

* * *

Well, there we go. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been wicked busy lately. I've had to write a ton of essays and do projects and things. Yep.**

**Yeah… Man… the last chapter. Gosh. This went back so fast, don't you think? **

**I hate when things end… Even small things like this. It's depressing. **

**FYI: I already started working on my new story… It will probably be called Hammers, Nails & Florence Nightingale's unless I or anyone else can think of a better title. Although, I do like this one… Well see. I've mapped out like the first 15 chapters or something, and I've begun writing the first chapter. **

**Incase you don't know, it's basically a story where when Lorelai was trying to make some extra cash to buy a house, Mia got her a job helping Luke around the house, and taking care of William because he was sick, and Luke was thinking about dropping out of college. Lorelai & Rory live with Luke & William, & Lorelai still works at the Inn. Basically it's just about the girls relationship with the Danes, and how they deal with death, Christopher, and lots of other things. It doesn't start out LL, but c'mon, you know me… And Chris is only mentioned like twice during the whole thing, and trust me, it will make you happy. I wouldn't dare write a Chris- friendly story… especially now. Anyway, it's better than it sounds. **

**So, yeah, ideas for a title would be nice. I'd love some more ideas. **

**Anyway… look out for that. **

**And yes, PLEASE REVIEW! This is the last chapter, so you gotta get 'em all in! **

**Thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
